maldito amor
by Danina Malfoy
Summary: Capitulo 16! Por fin un pequeño final para esta historia. Reviews! Danina. Mua!
1. el inicio

Capítulo 1  
  
-Ya te lo dije!!! Estaba con Malfoy -Muy bien ahora dime que quería ese- dijo Ron furioso -Quería que le explicara algo de la clase, satisfecho?!!-gritaba Hermione -Y porqué tu?? Hay muchas personas que pudieron haberlo hecho! -Pues... nose -Te tardaste mucho, eso puede hacerme pensar que... -Puede hacerte pensar qué, Ron?- lo interrumpió ella -Pues que más quieres que piense, te vas sin decir nada y regresas después de más de una hora, pensando en quien sabe que cosas y ni caso me hiciste cuando entraste!!, dime ¿en que pensabas? ¿pasó algo? -Siempre tu y tus celos, no paso nada-mintió,- no te incumbe en que pensaba, y ya deja de interrogarme!!!!- Salió corriendo y llorando, no sabía que hacer, estaba enojada y confundida, no sabía si debía decir la verdad u ocultarla; era algo que la hacía sentirse mal. Lloró un rato hasta que se quedó dormida.  
  
************************************************* A la mañana siguiente cuando bajó al comedor vio sentados a Harry y a Ron en una esquina y decidió sentarse lejos de ellos, seguía enojada con Ron por sus celos y por que no confiaba en ella, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la llamó -Hermione... eh...yo quisiera...perdón, perdóname por lo de anoche fui un tonto debí creerte y... -No importa, después de todo también merecías una explicación- Sonrieron y Ron se sentó al lado de ella, la abrazó y la besó.  
  
-Porqué tienes esa cara, Ron?-le preguntó Harry -Por que nos toca pociones y no creo soportar la cara del idiota de Malfoy -Es cierto, y la de Snape tampoco -No se preocupen recuerden que el tiempo pasa y la clase pasará- dijo Hermione -Muy bien- dijeron Ron y Harry- pero Hermione seguía pensando en que tendría que ver a Malfoy y no sabía si estaba lista para eso, después de lo que había pasado la tarde anterior  
  
**************************************************  
  
-Formarán parejas para hacer la poción, elíjanlas- indicaba Snape- pero Weasly ni crea que lo voy a dejar trabajar con Granger, váyase con Goyle y Malfoy trabajará con Granger- Ron obedeció de mala gana e intercambió lugar con Malfoy -Hola querida sangre sucia, veo que al pobretón de tu novio no le agrada la idea -Trabaja si? No estoy para soportar tus idioteces- respondió Hermione irritada, estaba enojada con él -No puedo, con una belleza como tú a mi lado es difícil concentrarme y después de lo de ayer... -No se a que te refieres Malfoy -Ay, Granger no te hagas la desentendida, sabes bien de lo que hablo, hablo del be... -Está bien, ya sé de que hablas- no lo dejó continuar por que se percató de la mirada de Ron, Malfoy también se dio cuenta -Supongo que tu noviecito no sabe nada o realmente fuiste capaz de contarle?? -No, no le conté nada, le dije que había ido a explicarte algo, la misma mentira con la que me hiciste ir -A una mazmorra abandonada!!! A poco es tan estúpido como para creérselo -Ya cállate, no le dije a donde iba -Qué pasaría si se enterara... misteriosamente- Malfoy disfrutaba ver la cara de susto que ponía Hermione -No te atrevas!! -Señorita Granger!!! 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no estar trabajando -Pero Malfoy me está...- trató de defenderse -O prefiere 15?! -No -Muy bien, ahora trabaje -Ves lo que ocasionas, Malfoy- dijo Hermione irritada -Uuy, perdón- sonó la campana -Señorita Granger quédese a recoger, Señor Malfoy usted puede retirarse al igual que todos, sin excepción, señor Weasly- dijo Snape viendo que Ron quería quedarse a esperarla. -Preferiría quedarme, señor- dijo Malfoy -Como usted quiera- dijo Snape y salió  
  
-Hermione quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer -No hay nada de que hablar, creo que fue un error y nada más- respondió ella -En serio fue eso para ti? Por que para mi no -A que te refieres? -Cuando te besé me sentí bien, como si flotara, fue una sensación... -Pues yo no sentí nada- mintió ella, la verdad era que sintió lo mismo y por eso estaba enojada por que ni con Ron, que le había dado su primer beso, había sentido algo similar -No se si dices la verdad- dijo desilusionado- pero te veo hoy en la noche en el mismo lugar -No iré a verte -Por qué? -Por que no te creo lo que me dices -Pues yo tampoco, y aún así te voy a estar esperando -En dónde y para qué, Hermione?- dijo Ron enojado entrando al salón  
  
**************Fin de capítulo*****************  
  
Hola, espero que les esté gustando tal vez al principio esté un poco aburrida pero se pondrá mejor. Por favor sigan leyéndola y manden reviews. Gracias, bye -.- ^_^ 


	2. El Camino de Petalos

Capítulo 2  
  
-Lo que pasa es que...este... -No entendí lo que me explicó ayer y quiero que me lo explique de nuevo- dijo Draco -Muy bien, nos vamos Hermione? -Sí- respondió ella tomando a Ron de la mano y saliendo del salón  
  
-No me gusta nada que quiera verte todas las tardes, debería poner más atención en clase -Sí creo que sí- dijo ella -Es más te acompañaré para que no te vaya a hacer algo -No!!!- gritó Hermione- digo, no, está bien así, no creo que me haga algo, sabes que yo no me dejo de nadie -Segura?? Yo no confío en él -Sí, segura -Esta bien- dijo Ron, no muy conforme  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ya en la noche, Hermione se cambió el uniforme, se vistió con un pantalón negro y una blusa de color azul, su cabello ya no era rebelde como antes y estaba lacio lo cual la hacía verse guapa y salió hacia la mazmorra en la que ya la esperaba Draco. Conforme iba bajando la escalera iba encontrando en cada escalón un pétalo de rosa roja, los cuales iba recogiendo. Al llegar hasta abajo Draco la esperaba con una rosa completa en la mano y se la entregó  
  
-Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Hermione la mazmorra estaba iluminada con unas cuántas velas -Solo quiero demostrarte lo que siento por ti, que me gustas mucho, y creo que tú sientes lo mismo- decía Draco mientras se iba acercando a ella -Pues no, que te hace pensarlo?- dijo ella alejándose -Respondiste a mi beso -Sólo me dejé llevar, fue momentáneo- seguía mintiendo -Ah si? Estás segura? -Por supuesto que sí -Entonces por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Draco en tono triunfante, creyó que al fin Hermione cedería -Sabes que? No lo sé, no tengo la menor idea de por qué estoy aquí cuando mi novio me está esperando allá arriba dispuesto a darme todo lo que otros no se atreverían -No puede darte dinero- dijo él -Eres arrogante! Siempre piensas en lo mismo, y él puede darme algo más que dinero -Como qué? -Amor por ejemplo -Y tu? Estás segura de que lo amas, por que el puede amarte a ti y tu a el no -Claro que si, lo amo y...- Hermione fue interrumpida por Draco con un beso, mejor que el del día anterior, a ella le encantaba que la besaran sorpresivamente. No supieron cuánto duró, sólo lo disfrutaron -Segura?- preguntó Draco -Te odio Malfoy!- gritó ella -Ahora que hice?!- dijo él sarcásticamente -Se te hace poco haberme besado y haber hecho que dudara? -Lo dudaste? En serio sientes algo más por mí que por Weasly? -No lo sé, no lo...- Draco la besaba de nuevo apasionadamente  
  
-No podemos Draco, tengo que irme -No, no te vayas, te quiero a mi lado, te quiero conmigo -Es eso lo que quieres en realidad?- dijo Hermione confundida -Sí -Pero, yo tengo que ir con Ron, no puedo dejarlo así nadamas, tengo que explicarle, decirle lo que está pasando -Está bien pero no tardes, te esperaré- dijo Draco mientras Hermione salía, pero no tardó en regresar y decirle que tenía miedo a la reacción de Ron -No te preocupes, sabremos cómo salir de esto- respondió él para calmarla. Y se quedaron ahí besándose un buen rato.  
  
-Todo bien?- preguntó Ron cuando ella entró a la sala común -Si, genial -Y esa rosa? -Este...yo... la encontré tirada en un pasillo y no quise dejarla, esta muy bonita- respondió ella nerviosa. Subió a su habitación y dejó la rosa en la mesita y los pétalos en el fondo de un cajón  
  
******************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente Hermione y Draco estuvieron intercambiando miradas durante el desayuno, hasta que Ginny se dio cuenta  
  
-Que hay entre ustedes dos, eh?- preguntó Ginny -De quiénes hablas?- dijo Hermione -De Malfoy y tu, no han dejado de mirarse todo el desayuno -Eso no es cierto -Bueno, niégalo si quieres pero no te perdonaré si hieres a Ron- y se fue  
  
Harry y Ron hablaban de las vacaciones, en dos días tendrían que irse -Mis padres quieren ir a ver a Charlie y me han obligado a ir con ellos, les pregunté que si podíamos llevar a Hermione pero se negaron, dicen que es un viaje familiar -A mí Sirius me invitó a pasar unos días con él y no puedo desaprovechar- decía Harry -Y tu Hermione?- preguntó Ron -Mis papás se fueron a Rusia unos días, creo que quieren estar solos así que me quedare aquí- dijo buscando a Draco que ya no estaba en su mesa -Que triste! Ahora tú te quedas y nosotros nos vamos- se lamentó Harry -Si que triste, tengo que irme, adiós- dijo apresurada y salió corriendo Iba caminando por un pasillo, cuando la jalaron y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de limpieza. Con Draco. -Escuche que te quedarás -Si -Yo también me quedaré- dijo Draco antes de besarla- creo que tendremos tiempo para nosotros.  
  
Los días pasaron y Harry y Ron ya iban en el tren mientras Hermione disfrutaba su tiempo con Draco. -Creo que somos libres, al menos por unos días- dijo Draco mientras la llevaba a su sala común. Estaban sentados platicando de ellos y de todo  
  
-Me encantas- dijo él -Y tú a mi- respondió ella, antes de que él la besara y la hiciera suya en ese momento, que era, para ellos, el mejor de sus vidas.  
  
*******************Fin de capítulo**********************  
  
Espero que les esté gustando creo que va a haber unos problemillas muy interesantes por ahí después, así que sigan leyendo, y porfis manden reviews. Bye y besos de mi 


	3. Deseperacion

Capítulo 3  
  
- no se que le voy a decir a Ron- dijo Hermione preocupada  
  
-Pues algo sutil, algo así: "Ron ya no te quiero, ahora quiero a Draco y por eso me acosté con el"- dijo Malfoy imitando la voz de Hermione y riendo  
  
-Eso no es sutil- dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido, y algo triste- pero es la verdad  
  
-Y que, te apena la verdad?  
  
-No, es solo que voy a perder a uno de mis mejores amigos por eso, y talvez no sea al único, seguramente Harry lo va a apoyar y con toda razón.- Pensar en eso le causaba cierta desesperacion  
  
-Pero me tienes a mi, y pase lo que pase no te voy a dejar?- dijo Draco abrazándola y llevándola a su dormitorio, donde comenzaron a besarse, y Hermione se dio cuentan de que el lo hacia con los ojos abiertos, aun así no le dio importancia.  
  
Ella lo despeino mientras el le quitaba la blusa y la cargaba hasta la cama, donde se besaron cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo hasta el amanecer. (n/a obviamente no fue todo lo que hicieron)  
  
****************************************************  
  
Los dias pasaron y el tren llego con todos los demas.  
  
Hermione subió a la sala común y vio que ya había gente pero no estaban ni Ron ni Harry, se sentó junto a la chimenea hasta que llegaron  
  
-Hola mi amor- dijo Ron con entusiasmo cuando la vio, se acerco para besarla pero ella se giro la cabeza y solo le besó la mejilla- pasa algo?  
  
-No, como les fue?- preguntó ella cambiando de tema  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Harry- Sirius y yo la pasamos de maravilla  
  
-Mi viaje fue igual que siempre, además te extrañe mucho- dijo Ron extrañado por el nerviosismo de Hermione - y Ginny estuvo un poco rara, no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre nosotros Hermione- al oír esto ella se puso muy nerviosa  
  
-En serio?- dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada- que raro.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que llegaron y Hermione no había podido estar con Draco lo cual la tenía desesperada. Saliendo de clase se adelantó y se metió al cuarto de limpieza, desde ahí le hizo señas a Draco que iba pasando y él entró.  
  
-Estas loca o que? Sabes que pueden vernos- dijo Draco enojado  
  
-Pero necesitaba estar contigo, besarte, sentirte, no aguanto más pero no puedo decirle a Ron, no me atrevo  
  
-Pues no podremos vernos hasta que no le digas, y eso depende de ti. Si quieres verme tendrás que terminar con él, no puedes tenerlos a los dos  
  
-Está bien, pero por favor bésame-  
  
-No, ya te dije que depende de ti además mi posición de Slytherin esta en juego-  
  
-No puedes hacerme esto, que paso con el chico tierno de hace tres semana-  
  
De improviso abrieron la puerta y al volter vieron a cierta chica pelirroja, quien había estado observando a Hermione desde hace tiempo  
  
-Puedo hablar contigo Hermione- dijo Ginny enojada. Hermione dio un salto del susto.  
  
*******************Fín de capítulo*****************  
  
Perdón por tardarme y hacerlos esperar tanto. Ya por fin está el capítulo y espero pronto poder subir el 4to. Ojalá les haya gustado. Sigan leyendo y manden reviews porfa. Bye, besos 


	4. ¿Por que a Mi?

Capítulo 4  
  
-Supongo que tienes una buena explicación de porqué estabas en el cuarto de limpieza con Malfoy- dijo Ginny furiosa  
  
-Eso...eso no te incumbe- respondió Hermione un poco nerviosa e insegura  
  
-Si me incumbe, por que sé que hay algo entre ustedes y le diré a Ron- quiso reírse por la cara de susto Hermione- te advertí que no le hicieras daño, además estas demasiado nerviosa, por que?  
  
-Si le dices a Ron, también le estarás haciendo daño, es mejor que yo hable con él y...  
  
-Entonces es cierto que hay algo entre Malfoy y tú, muy bien, ya entendí, pero si no hablas con Ron lo haré yo y aunque lo heriré, será peor para ti  
  
-Sólo dame tiempo- dijo Hermione en tono suplicante, las palabras de Ginny la hacían sentirse mal  
  
-Está bien pero que no sea demasiado, pueden suceder muchas cosas para entonces, Ron puede estar mas enamorado de ti y la noticia le caerá peor- seguía hablando en un tono acusador lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera mas culpable  
  
-Por favor, necesito pensar bien las cosas  
  
-Muy bien, pero si pasa mucho tiempo le diré lo que sé, no conozco la historia completa, pero si te lo permite terminaras de explicarle tu- se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
Hermione respiró hondo, no había sido fácil comprometerse a eso, no sabía cuanto tiempo necesitaba para pensar lo que le iba a decir a Ron, estaba en un lío; por un lado tenía que dejar a Ron y por el otro Draco estaba muy raro, ya no era lindo como en las vacaciones, había vuelto al carácter de antes.  
  
Regresó al cuarto de limpieza pero Draco ya no estaba, sonó el timbre y tuvo que correr al aula de transformaciones.  
  
-Señorita Granger me sorprende, es la primera vez que llega tarde- dijo en tono severo la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Lo siento profesora- estaba nerviosa, todos la veían y ya no había lugares, salvo uno, frente a Draco, no había nadie más en la mesa así que se sentó sola  
  
-Si claro, sorprendente Granger, llegando tarde a una clase y más aún siendo a la de la vieja esta, jefa de tu casa- susurró Draco  
  
-Ya cállate- estaba molesta y apunto de llorar  
  
-Uy que genio, por que no me concedes tres deseos- dijo él sarcásticamente  
  
-Mejor tu concédeme uno y cierra lo que tienes por boca!!!- dijo totalmente irritada, la cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas, levantó la mano- profesora, me permite ir al baño?  
  
-Me temo que no señorita, acabamos de entrar y ya quiere salir de nuevo, esta vez no- Draco comenzó a reírse entre dientes. El mareo no paró en toda la clase y con Draco murmurando cosas desagradables detrás de ella, menos. Al salir al patio y sentir el aire fresco se sintió mejor y el mareo casi se fue.  
  
-Estas bien, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry- estabas muy rara y además ni siquiera pudimos esperarte para entrar juntos como siempre, llegaste demasiado tarde  
  
-Si Harry lo sé, solo estaba un poco mareada, hacia calor dentro del aula y eso provoco el dolor de cabeza, es todo  
  
**********************************************  
  
Había pasado una semana, los mareos eran cada vez peores, la cabeza le daba vueltas todo el tiempo, sobretodo cuando pensaba en Draco, por que extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias... extrañaba ser amada por aquel chico que la había seducido tiempo antes. Estaba pensando en eso cuando oyó a alguien, era Ron que le hablaba a gritos  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te estoy hablando!!!!!!!  
  
-¿¿¿¿Qué????- preguntó ella desconcertada  
  
-Que estas muy rara, no comes, estas pálida, tus calificaciones bajaron y parece no importarte, y todo el tiempo estas como en otro mundo y nunca nos haces caso, estoy preocupado, ahorita ni escuchabas lo que decía- dijo Ron, suavemente y acercándose a ella, la tomó de la cintura y empezó a besarle el cuello.  
  
En ese momento Hermione empezó a temblar al recordar las caricias de Draco  
  
-No hagas eso!!!!- dijo aventando a Ron, que la miró con recelo  
  
-¿¿¿Qué te pasa???- dijo él finalmente, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Ella sintió nauseas y corrió hacia el baño donde no pudo evitar vomitar.  
  
Ron estaba con Harry. Ya le había contado lo que pasó en la sala común. Harry también estaba preocupado, y había pensado en hablar con ella pero no le dijo nada a su amigo que en ese momento estaba deprimido.  
  
***********************************  
  
-Hermione, estás bien??- preguntó Parvati un tanto preocupada  
  
-Sí, eso creo- dijo desganada- solo fue el desayuno, que me hizo daño  
  
-Pero si no desayunaste nada  
  
-Hermione, tu cabello!!!!!!- dijo Lavender  
  
-Qué tiene?- dijo Hermione tocándoselo  
  
-Vuelve a ser como antes, desde esta mañana quise decírtelo pero ni tú ni ella se habían dado cuenta- dijo Parvati señalando a Lavender con la cabeza, que se había sorprendido un poco.   
  
Hermione entró corriendo al baño, se vio en el espejo y comprobó que era verdad; su cabello estaba un poco enredado y esponjado, no tanto como antes pero era raro.  
  
-No te lo arreglaste ésta mañana?- le preguntó Lavender  
  
-Sabes que ya no es necesario, dejo de estar así desde mediados de quinto año- respondió ella sorprendida.  
  
-Tal vez es por que no comes nada, el cabello también lo resiente, le faltan nutrientes- le dijo Parvati  
  
-Esas son tonterías- dijo Hermione fastidiada al ver que ellas empezaron a hablar del cabello y la mascarilla que utilizarían aquella tarde.  
  
Salió del baño y se fue a su dormitorio, se tendió en su cama y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le pasaba, una idea llegó a su mente, pero... no podía ser... ella no podía... Comenzó a llorar de desesperación, algo sucedía con ella; los mareos, el vomito casi todas las noches, su cabello... pensar tanto había traído un nuevo mareo... salió de la sala común aprisa y tratando de contener las lágrimas, sabía a donde iba... tenía que hacerlo... tenía que hablar con Draco. En el camino la pregunta "¿porqué a mí?" rondaba en su mente, no tenía en quién confiar, sólo en Draco.  
  
Llegó a la mazmorra de siempre y se sintió aliviada de ver a Draco ahí sentado en el suelo.  
  
-Draco tengo que decirte algo... pero antes contestame algo, donde está el chico lindo y tierno que me regalaba rosas, me decía cosas bonitas mientras...-respiró hondo- mientras me hacía sentir mujer, la mujer mas feliz del mundo?- preguntó ella tristemente  
  
-Es que no sabes que tengo un lugar muy importante en Slytherin?- se había levantado- Todos me admiran y si se enteran de que me acosté con una Gryffindor, y peor aún, una sangre sucia, perderé ese lugar y dejarán de admirarme- dijo él en tono serio y petulante  
  
-¡¡¡Es lo único que te importa verdad????!!!! Sólo piensas en ti, no te importan los demás, no te importo yo!!! ¡¡¡¿¿Por que te acostaste conmigo, qué ganabas con eso??!!!!  
  
-Parece que no me conoces Granger, sabes que nunca he podido quedarme atrás, siempre he sido el primero en todo. TODO Hogwarts te desea, incluso los mocosos esos de primero y segundo saben de ti "Una de las más deseadas de la escuela"- levantó las manos como si estuviera leyendo un letrero-, ahora ya te tuve y aunque no lo grite al viento yo lo sé y me complace saber que fui el primero, otra vez, por que supongo que ese pobretón no llegó mas allá de darte un beso, cierto??- dijo él en tono triunfante pero serio, no le agradaba mucho lo que decía pero tenía que decirlo.  
  
-Todo eso no puede ser cierto- dijo ella mirando a Draco incrédula y con los ojos desorbitados, al borde del llanto  
  
-Pues tienes que creerlo, querida, ahora responde si es cierto lo de tu novio ese  
  
-¡¡¡¡Qué te importa!!!! Fui una completa idiota al estar contigo dos semanas, me dejé llevar por ti, por tus palabras, sabía que no debía confiarme y aún así lo hice, pensar en ti y en esas dos semanas, que antes habían sido las mejores de mi vida, me da asco.¡¡¡Te odio y me odio a mí misma por eso!!!! Y sabes que? ¡¡¡No te necesito!!!-gritaba ella roja por el llanto y la furia que la embargaban  
  
Draco se había acercado peligrosamente a Hermione, trató de tomarla por la cintura pero ella le empujó los brazos y se hizo para atrás; él se acercó de nuevo y le tomó las manos fuertemente, por lo que ella no pudo safarse, el calor de él la hacía sentirse segura, tranquila y protegida; Draco acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó suavemente...tiernamente...como la primera vez. Disfrutaba ese beso más que nunca, soltó las manos de Hermione, ahora estaban una en la cadera y la otra hundida en el cabello castaño de la chica. En ese momento las ganas de volver a hacerla suya recorrieron su cuerpo... tenía ganas de sentir su figura desnuda junto a su cuerpo, él no recordaba esas dos semanas precisamente con asco, pero sabía que ella no lo dejaría, así que se contuvo.  
  
ella no sabía si seguir o detenerlo, una vez más solo se dejó llevar, y por eso se odiaba tanto.  
  
-Si me necesitas, y lo sabes- dijo él cuando al fin se separaron, dándose cuenta de que ella había respondido al beso.  
  
**************Fin de Capítulo**************  
  
Espero que les este gustando, los problemas estan empezando, ella está confundida y...  
  
mejor lean los que vienen. Manden sus reviews, porfa, diganme que piensan, si está bien o no.  
  
Besos de Danina 


	5. Que quizo decir?

Capítulo 5  
  
Hermione lo miró algo confundida, ¿como habia podido dejar que Draco Malfoy ganara de nuevo?  
  
-Pero tengo entendido que tu a mi no- dijo ella un poco mas tranquila, habia dejado de llorar al sentir esos labios tan llenos de calor, pero no por eso dejaba de estar triste  
  
-En eso tienes solo un poco de razón- y antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo mas, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la salida de aquella mazmorra, dejando a Hermione tratando de entender lo que el había dicho, pero ella reaccionó y corrió atrás de él y se paró delante de él recargada en la puerta para que Draco no la abriera  
  
-Ya te vas. Y crees que yo podré con la responsabilidad sola?  
  
-De que hablas? Cual responsabilidad? La única que tienes es decirle la verdad a Weasley y eso es tu problema, yo no tengo nada que ver  
  
-Y que la estúpida de Hermione cargue con las consecuencias, no? Las malditas consecuencias de haberme dejado arrastrar por ti- decía ella enojada, era tal su enojo que no daba paso al llanto  
  
-No entiendo NADA, la única consecuencia sería que pierdas al idiota ese, y la verdad no pierdes mucho- respondía el desconcertado, no tenía ni idea de lo que le hablaba ella  
  
-Sí claro, todo es muy fácil para ti pero para mi no, no me preocupa Ron, sino lo que nos esta pasando-no podia llorar ahora, no podía verse debil frente a aquel chico  
  
-A mi no me pasa nada, estoy perfecto, sólo que realmente deseo hacer "algo" contigo y no puedo, no me dejarías- dijo él mirandola con ojos lujuriosos  
  
-Estoy hablando en serio. A mi si me esta pasando algo y deberías preocuparte porque...- se vió interrumpida por un fuerte mareo, mucho mayor que los anteriores, que la hizo tambalearse y casi caer, se agarró la cabeza con una mano y con la otra trataba de sostenerse de algo  
  
-Estás bien Hermione?- le preguntó Draco preocupado y tomándola de los brazos  
  
-Si...es solo que necesito...descansar- repentinamente se oía y sentía cansada, unos segundos atras estaba bien, con la fuerza suficiente para decirle la verdad a Draco, y ahora se sentía como si no hubiera dormido en dos días  
  
-Te llevaré a tu sala- dijo él abrazandola. Salieron de la mazmorra caminando despacio porque ella sentía que todo se movía. Draco la miraba con el entrecejo fruncido  
  
-Que es lo que tienes?  
  
-Nada- mintió ella, necesitaba decirselo pero no en ese momento, tenía que estar bien para atreverse a contarle- es sólo que no desayuné  
  
-Y porque no desayunaste?  
  
-Preguntas como si realmente te importara  
  
-Y que si me importa?  
  
-Ja Ja, es obvio que si yo no te importo, mucho menos lo que pueda estarme pasando  
  
-Pues si me importa- dijo él enfadado, realmente le importaba y no sabía porqué  
  
-Y como se que no es otra menti...-se detuvo en seco  
  
-Que tienes ahora?- dijo él mas molesto todavía, no soportaba estar perdiendo su tiempo del viernes en la tarde. Por suerte habían llegado al área de los baños, porque Hermione entró corriendo y vomitó, aunque ya no tenía nada que vomitar, los últimos día apenas si tomaba agua  
  
-Lo que me faltaba- dijo molesta cuando salió- ahora me siento peor que antes-. Se sorprendió al ver que Draco seguía ahí- Creí que ya te habías ido  
  
-Y dejarte a medio pasillo en el estado en el que estas, no, yo me aseguro de que llegues bien a tu sala- la volvió a tomar del brazo  
  
-Ya no es necesario, gracias, ya no tengo nada- se soltó de él e intentó caminar pero no pudo, sentía que el suelo se movía, nisiquiera supo como había podido entrar sola al baño  
  
-No, no estás bien, así es que quieras o no, te llevaré- siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, Hermione iba a decir la contraseña pero éste se abrió y de él salió Ron  
  
-Hermione, que tienes?- la vio mas pálida de lo normal- que hace él contigo?! Por que lo trajiste hasta aquí? Te hizo algo?- preguntaba todo tan rápido que Hermione no entendía nada de lo que Ron le preguntaba, Draco se percató de la cara de confusión de Hermione y decidió contestarle  
  
-Tranquilo Weasley, la estás mareando más; encontré a "tu novia" en un pasillo, me di cuenta de que estaba mal y me ofrecí a traerla  
  
-Bueno, ya está aquí, ahora lárgate- dijo Ron señalando al otro lado del pasillo  
  
-Así agradeces los favores, Weasley? No cabe duda de que en las familias como la tuya no hay educación, espera... eso es una familia?- se rió fuertemente  
  
-Cierra tu estúpida boca y vete!! De no ser por que Hermione se siente mal te dejo sin nariz!!- le gritó Ron rojo de furia  
  
-Bien, bien, ya me voy. Adiós hermosura- dijo viendo a Hermione y guiñandole un ojo.  
  
Hermione y Ron entraron a su sala, ella le dijo que quería ir a su dormitorio y él la acompañó  
  
-Ya te sientes mejor? Tal vez te hacía mas daño estar cerca de ese güerejo desabrido  
  
-Sí, tal vez- mintió ella, pero realmente se sentía un poco mejor  
  
-Hermione, yo... te amo- dijo Ron mirandola a los ojos  
  
-Pero... tu no puedes... no debes... amarme- contestó ella evitando los ojos de Ron y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla  
  
-Si puedo y debo, porque lo eres todo para mi- ella tembló al oir esto, sabía que Ron no soportaría enterarse de su relación con Draco.  
  
Él se acercó y la besó, ella se estremeció pero no hizo nada para evitar aquel beso que ese chico pelirrojo le proporcionaba, se fueron recostando en la cama de Hermione y él empezó a besarle el cuello, le desabrochó la blusa y empezó a besarle el pecho.  
  
Ella se quedó pasmada, no sabía si parar aquella escena o sentirse amada de nuevo; por un momento creyó que podría aceptar tal amor que Ron le ofrecía, pero como un rayo llegaron a su mente dos semanas de noches interminables en los brazos de Draco Malfoy, la textura de su piel, esos ojos que hacían que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo y se dió cuenta de que no podía entregarse a Ron; tal vez su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su corazón y su mente estaban en el dormitorio de aquel Slytherin  
  
-No puedo- dijo Hermione, se sentó y Ron hizo lo mismo confundido  
  
-Que pasa?- dijo él con suavidad pero enojado  
  
-Es sólo que no puedo seguir con esto- se abrochó la blusa y salió del dormitorio. Ron siguió ahí sentado pensando. ¿A que se refería ella con que no debía amarla?, no encontró respuesta y no tuvo más remedio que salir de ahí e irse a su dormitorio  
  
Hermione caminaba sin rumbo, Draco Malfoy estaba en su cabeza; ¿que quizo decir él cuando dijo que ella solo tenía UN POCO de razón? ¿Sería que si la necesitaba o sería que el deseo de que él la necesitara hacía que se imaginara todo?, ¿por que a veces parecía que Draco era dulce y amable y luego se comportaba de lo peor?  
  
Draco estaba en la mazmorra, era el único lugar donde tenía la suficiente tranquilidad para pensar, estaba confundido; ¿qué quizo decir Hermione cuando dijo que ella cargaría las consecuencias? ¿de que responsabilidad hablaba? Realmente no lo sabía, sólo sabía que de cierta forma le gustaba estar con ella aunque no debía gustarle, podía besarla cada vez que él quisiera y le satisfacía saber que la chica lo necesitaba, tal vez era eso, pero no estaba seguro...  
  
Ambos tenían demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, pero no se atrevían a preguntarse el uno al otro; ella por miedo a caer de nuevo y él por orgullo.  
  
***************Fín de capítulo******************  
  
Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Porfis diganme lo que piensan, mandenme reviews. Sus dudas, comentarios y demás son aceptadas en esta historia ^o^  
  
Besos de mi. Bye. 


	6. Declaración

Capitulo 6 Declaraciones  
  
Era la mañana del sábado, muchos alumnos estaban en el gran comedor, otros en el jardín o los pasillos, eran pocos los que seguían dormidos, entre ellos Hermione. Se había quedado hasta tarde la noche anterior en aquel pasillo y aun así no había encontrado respuesta a sus dudas.  
  
Pansy Parkinson había ido a buscar a Ron dispuesta a decirle lo que había visto.  
  
-Eso no es cierto, Hermione no me haría eso, y mejor ya vete, no quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras- le dijo Ron a Pansy un tanto enfadado y se dirigió al gran comedor.  
  
-Puedes creerlo?- le dijo a Harry al llegar a su mesa -Parkinson me detuvo solo para decirme que vio a Malfoy y a Hermione juntos y dice que son amantes desde las vacaciones de navidad, yo no le creo nada.-  
  
-Como si no conociéramos a Hermione, sabemos que ella siempre ha sido sincera y sería incapaz de serte infiel, lo que pasa es que esa Parkinson no tiene algo mas productivo que hacer- parecía como si el enojo de Ron había pasado a Harry.  
  
-Hey!! Weasley, es cierto lo que digo, confía en mi- dijo Pansy a Ron cuando paso enfrente de su mesas.  
  
-Búscate una vida, víbora!!- le grito Ron cuando ella se alejaba.  
  
-Debería comprarse un bosque y perderse- decía Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-Eso es algo que tu amigo no podría, no Potter?- Draco había llegado a su mesa y oído el comentario- No tiene dinero ni para comprarse un chicle, ja. ja,-  
  
-Nadie pidió tu opinión, idiota- le dijo Ron, mas enojado todavía, Draco puso sus manos en la mesa.  
  
-Y si no mal recuerdo, tampoco te invitamos- dijo Harry viendo las manos de Draco, y luego regresó la mirada a su rostro- Que quieres aquí?  
  
-Tranquilo Potter, el asunto no es contigo, quería decirle a Weasley que debería poner mas atención en su novia.-  
  
-A que te refieres?- pregunto preguntó Ron con curiosidad  
  
-No es bueno que dejes que ande por ahí vagando sola, si sabes que esta enferma- dijo Draco arrogantemente y arrastrando las palabras.  
  
-No está enferma, si lo estuviera me lo habría dicho.-  
  
-Pues entonces también deberías ganarte su confianza, por que para que te enteres, anoche estaba mas que mareada y además vomitó- puso cara de asco.  
  
-Y mas bien no será que fue tu presencia la que hizo que vomitara? Por que cuado entró a su dormitorio se sentía mejor, y si me tiene confianza, no por nada soy su novio.-  
  
-Como quieras, yo solo digo que deberías cuidarla mas no vaya a ser que por descuido te deje por otro- se río para luego darse la vuelta e irse.  
  
-Es un odioso!!- dijo Ron enojado y dando un golpe en la mesa, vio a Harry que estaba pensativo y que no lo escuchaba -Ey!! Harry, hazme caso, que tienes?-  
  
-q?! Ah, no nada, solo estaba... este... recordando que tengo que hablar con alguien- se sumió en sus pensamientos otra vez  
  
-Vas a ir a Hogsmeade? Escuché que hay una nueva golosina- le dijo con voz de misterio para ver si Harry se interesaba pero no consiguió nada.  
  
-No, me quedaré, tengo que hacer algo.-  
  
-Bueno, yo ya me voy, si no me van a dejar, adiós- Ron se levantó y se fue al vestíbulo.  
  
Harry también se levantó pero el iba hacia su sala común, en el camino se encontró a Sarah Leery también de Gryffindor.  
  
-Sabes donde está Hermione?-  
  
-Creo que sigue dormida, cuando salí de la habitación no se había levantado pero puedes ir y preguntarle a alguien mas- le contesto ella con una sonrisa (n/a la verdad, no se cuantas duermen en una habitación, por favor si alguno sabe díganme)  
  
-Gracias- dijo el devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
  
*************** Harry-Hermione**********************  
  
-Al fin te encuentro, tengo que hablar contigo- Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y la jaló hasta q llegaron al fondo de la sala común y se sentaron.  
  
-que pasa?- pregunto Hermione confundida.  
  
-No sé como decirte... esto es difícil, muy bien... aquí va: hoy Pansy le dijo a Ron que andas con Draco aparte de el, obviamente no le creímos, pero luego Draco insinuó algo parecido, es un poco raro, por que además has estado muy rara- le explicó Harry nervioso.  
  
-Dudas de mi? En realidad crees en lo que dijeron ellos, pudieron ponerse de acuerdo para molestarnos- estaba molesta pero trataba de ocultarlo  
  
-Si eso es cierto, pero por que estas tan rara?  
  
-No lo sé... tal vez... cambié, sí eso es, todos cambiamos y estoy en ese proceso, tu también estas raro a veces.  
  
-Si , pero mis calificaciones no bajan y no descuido mi aspecto personal.-  
  
-No empieces con lo mismo, que si mis calificaciones, que si mi cabello, que si me siento bien, que si me siento mal ... en fin ya no quiero oír lo mismo- respiró hondo, el enojo estaba saliendo y no quería que Harry lo notara, algo que también le pasaba era que todo la hacia enojar.  
  
-Esta bien, dejaré de hablar de eso, quieres ir al jardín?-  
  
-De acuerdo, necesito aire- Salieron y cuando llegaron al jardín se sentaron frente al lago- Y bien? Cuando te vas a atrever?-  
  
-A que?- Pregunto Harry  
  
-A declarártele a Sarah, por que sé muy bien que te gusta y no sirve de mucho el hecho de que le hables- se distrajo al ver a Draco saliendo al jardín.  
  
-Em, no se, hoy le pregunté por ti y cuando contestó me dirigió una sonrisa, pero creo que no significo nada, tu eres mujer, dime que significa que te sonrían de esa forma.-  
  
-Es diferente en cada persona no...- creyó ver a Draco observándola detrás de un árbol- sé si eso significó que le gustas, si quieres le pregunto.-  
  
-En serio?!-  
  
-Si, ahora me disculpas? Voy a... mi dormitorio, necesito algo que olvidé- se levantó y se encaminó al castillo.  
  
Cuando pasó por el árbol donde estaba sentado Draco, lo volteó a ver, regresó la mirada fija en el castillo.  
  
-Te veo en la mazmorra- murmuro Hermione- pero espera a que Harry se vaya.-  
  
***********ya en la mazmorra*****************  
  
-que quieres Granger?-  
  
que me dijeras, por que me estabas espiando?- dijo ella en tono calmado.  
  
yo no te espiaba-  
  
-Ah no? Te vi cuando mirabas hacia donde estábamos Harry y yo.  
  
-No es cierto, yo veía mas lejos y no quieras darte importancia diciendo que te veía a ti-  
  
-No me doy importancia, solo digo lo que veo...- recordó lo que Harry le había dicho- por cierto. Pansy nos vio juntos y le dijo a Ron.-  
  
Y que quieres que haga? Me siento a llorar?- dijo el sarcásticamente  
  
-No te burles- Hermione estaba comenzando a enfadarse -por suerte Ron no le creyó, pero también se que le insinuaste algo sobre nosotros, dime que le dijiste-  
  
-Fue por suerte o por que Weasley es un idiota-  
  
-No empieces, Malfoy, sabes que odio que lo insultes-  
  
-Es la verdad, es un idiota que cree que su novia va a estar con el siempre y no se da cuenta de que en realidad lo esta engañando, no es así?-  
  
-Pues si, y ni siquiera se por que lo engaño. Es muy buen novio- frunció el entrecejo, nunca había pensado por que lo hacia.  
  
-Tal vez por tus instintos- dijo Draco en tono burlón.  
  
-No entiendo-  
  
Si, tus instintos, los de toda mujer, sabes a que me refiero.-  
  
-Pues no- el tono de voz de Draco la enojaba  
  
-Todas son unas resbalosas por naturaleza, no soportan tener un solo hombre, siempre han de tener mas y para tenerlos usan sus encantos y se arrastran hasta lograrlo, así fue como ...- se quedó callado a causa de la bofetada que Hermione acababa de darle; tomo a Hermione por la cintura, la jaló bruscamente y la besó de igual forma, estaba enojado por el hecho de que ella se atreviera a pegarle, pero aún así disfrutaba ese beso.  
  
Se separaron a causa de que ella lo empujó para volver a bofetearlo.  
  
-No te atrevas, Granger- dijo el agarrando la mano de ella en el aire -contesté la bofetada con un beso, pero no se como será con la próxima que me des...-  
  
-Vas a golpearme? Además de haberme insultado con tu cometario, tendrás el valor suficiente para golpearme?- le dijo ella, Draco la había llamado resbalosa y arrastrada, estaba furiosa e indignada, en pocas palabras la llamó zorra.  
  
-No lo sé, tal vez si, o, tal vez no-  
  
-Que poco hombre eres Malfoy; golpear a una mujer es lo mas bajo que podrías caer. Eres un misógino!!! ( n/a Para los que quieran saber, misógino es que odia a las mujeres, ok??)  
  
-No, Granger, caería demasiado bajo si me enamorará de ti- Hermione captó el "sarcasmo" del comentario de Draco, se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
  
ENTONCES YA ESTOY HASTA EL SUELO- susurro Draco para si mismo- Y NO LAS ODIO A TODAS, AL MENOS NO A TI.  
  
****************Fin de capitulo**************************  
  
Hola!! Gracias a los que leen mi historia aunque no dejen reviews. Por fa déjenlos y espero que la estén disfrutando.  
  
Besos  
  
Danina Malfoy 


	7. No tengo Anemia!

Capítulo 7  
  
-Pero que tonterias dices Draco, que no has aprendido nada? Un Malfoy no dice esas cosas, la debilidad no forma parte de él- seguia diciendo Draco para él.Salió de la mazmorra con paso rápido, pasó al lado de Hermione empujándola  
  
-Pásale! Ya sabes que este es tu pasillo- le dijo ella enojada, pero él no le hizo caso y se dirigió a su sala común.  
  
Al entrar encontró a quien buscaba... Pansy Parkinson.  
  
-Draco, cariño, te estaba esperando, pensé que tal vez podríamos ir...-empezo a decir ella pero se detuvo a causa de que Draco la tomó por el cuello  
  
-Cómo se te ocurre ir a decirle a ese Weasley lo que viste?- le dijo él entre dientes furioso  
  
-So...sólo quería...apartar a esa... sangre sucia de nuestro...camino...súeltame por favor...me lástimas- le contestó ella casi en un susurro, le faltaba el aire por la presión que él hacia con sus dedos  
  
-¿Nuestro?- le dijo él riéndose y soltandola  
  
-Si, quería vengarme, por que ella no ha hecho mas que separarnos- se frotaba el cuello con un gesto de dolor  
  
-Y eso de que va a servir?  
  
-Es sólo venganza, si Weasley sabe la verdad, la dejará y quiero que sufra puesto que estará sola, por que sé que tú solo juegas, así podremos estar juntos como siempre quisimos, mi amor  
  
-No seas idiota, Pansy, yo nunca he querido eso.  
  
******************************  
  
-Muy bien, el baile de San Valentín es este viernes- decía Ron en la sala común, acababa de regresar de Hogsmeade, y estaban platicando parados a un lado de la chimenea  
  
-Que emocionante!-dijo Hermione sarcasticamente y sin ganas- el día del amor, sí claro! Hay mucho amor en el ambiente!  
  
-Y que? Acaso no te amo yo- le dijo Ron confuso- No quieres ir, o mejor dicho, no conmigo- afirmó  
  
-Creo que yo me voy...em... iré con Sarah... veré si quiere ir conmigo- les dijo Harry nervioso- yo no entro en esta platica  
  
-No es que no quiera ir contigo- le seguía diciendo Hermione a Ron- es sólo que no tengo ganas  
  
-Hermione, me quieres?- le preguntó él  
  
-Sí, claro que te quiero  
  
-Yo te amo, tu... me amas?  
  
Hermione dudó, no sabía que contestar, tal vez era un buen momento para decirle la verdad, pero no podía, y sabía que en vez de evitar aquella confesión, sólo la estaba retrasando, haciendo cada vez mas difícil de decir. Quería a Ron pero él no era el dueño de sus sueños.  
  
La vista se le nubló, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas evitando que ella pudiera pensar en algo y sintió que su estómago era un remolino, nunca había sentido algo parecido.  
  
-Ron... no me siento...bien- le dijo tratando de respirar mas de lo que en aquellos momentos podía  
  
-No trates de evitar mi pregunta- él estaba enojado, algo le decía que ella no contestaría que sí  
  
-No la...- no terminó de decirlo, sin previo aviso y para susto de él, Hermione cayó al suelo. Se había desmayado.  
  
***************************  
  
La noticia del desmayo de Hermione se corrió por toda la escuela, obviamente había llegado a oídos de Draco. Después de que cayera, la llevaron a la enfermería, donde Ron solo pudo decirle a la señora Pomfrey que no comía desde hacía tiempo, era el único dato que tenía y le diagnosticó anemia; no se le ocurría que Hermione pudiera tener algo más. Llevaba dos días en la enfermería, era lunes y salió de ahí aquella tarde, despues de prometer que comería, pero no lo haría. Aunque estaba débil no quizo que la acompañaran y quizo subir a su dormitorio sola, acompañada solo de un mareo y nauseas; pero en el camino se encontró a la persona que menos le apetecía ver en ese momento.  
  
-Eso te pasa por no comer, Granger- le dijo Draco burlándose  
  
-Pues tengo mis razones para no hacerlo  
  
-Ven, no me gustaría que nos vieran aquí- la tomó de la muñeca y bajaron hasta la mazmorra- Y podrías decirme tus razones?  
  
-No te incumben, y no tengo por que estarte dando explicaciones  
  
-Si, si tienes- le dijo él dándose importancia  
  
-Y por que crees que debo hacerlo!!- empezó a gritarle ella enojada por la forma en que él le hablaba, había tratado de no hacerlo pero su paciencia llego al límite  
  
-Por que hubo algo entre nosotros!!  
  
-No creo que a ti te importe demasiado lo que hubo entre nosotros, tú sólo jugaste, para ti fui sólo un objeto me atrevo a agregar; y yo fui la única que salió afectada, mientras tú te diviertes viendo como todo me sale mal  
  
-No, tú no estas afectada, yo te veo igual que siempre, el que está mal soy yo, por tu culpa ahora Pansy me sigue mas que antes- objetó Draco con desprecio  
  
-Ah, si?!! Con que afectado, no?  
  
-Pues si  
  
-Tú no has tenido que soportar mareos que hasta hacen que tenga que quedarme en cama, tú no has devuelto el estómago cada vez que intentas comer algo, tú no has soportado a todo el mundo diciendote que hay algo mal en ti- ahora lloraba mas enojada que nunca- y yo sí, y todo por tu maldita culpa!!!!  
  
Draco estaba confuso.  
  
-Por mi culpa? Exprésate bien por favor, quiero que me digas por que diablos dices que es mi culpa  
  
-Es que no entiendes?!! Estoy embarazada!!- le contestó Hermione llorando, mientras que Draco, reía.  
  
**********Fín de Capítulo*********** 


	8. Morir

Capitulo 8 "MORIR"  
  
-Ja ja ja, creo que deberías examinarte la cabeza, TU no puedes estar mas embarazada que yo- le decia Draco riendo todavía.  
  
-Pues quisiera verte en mi lugar!!!  
  
-Yo en tu lugar vería que hacer, por que si lo que dices es cierto ese "engendro" no es mío y ni creas que me voy a hacer cargo de "eso" así que arréglatelas como puedas- se dio la vuelta y camina hacer cargo de hacia la puerta.  
  
-Eres un cobarde!! Querías saber por saber que comía, no? TU me trajiste hasta aquí, ahora ya lo sabes y simplemente te vas! Evitas tener responsabilidades y me dejas sola con todo, y si todo es verdad y también es verdad que es tuyo!!!  
  
-Adiós Granger- fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta de aquel chico  
  
-Te odio Draco Malfoy!! Te odio con toda mi alma!!  
  
-No, no lo creo, me adoras, acéptalo- se había dado la vuelta y ella noto que sonreía  
  
-Como puedes sonreír ?? Eres un cínico!! Ojalá te mueras imbecil!!!- no sabía que decir, solo deseaba que aquella persona parada frente a ella desapareciera junto con todos sus problemas.  
  
-Ja, creo que vas a seguir odiándome toda tu vida por que no pienso morir por el momento, MEJOR OLVIDAME- diciendo esto salió de la mazmorra con una sonrisa triunfante dejando a Hermione sola.  
  
Ella se recargó en la pared y se deslizo dejándose caer al suelo. No podía creer nada y no podía parar de llorar. Le dolía que la persona que la había hecho feliz durante dos semanas, la hiciera infeliz para siempre ahora que la dejaba.  
  
Después de todo como iba a esperar que Draco Malfoy la fuera a apoyar, no sabía que hacer. Pensaba en todo y en nada, pensaba muchas cosas. Pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido durante este ultimo año en el que nunca hubiera imaginado que sufriría tanto por un hombre.  
  
-Maldita sea!!!- gritaba, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, quería que, si era posible, todos escucharan y supieran la verdad, pero sabía que no pasaría y que no le servía de nada hacerlo.  
  
Era su ultimo año en Hogwarts y lo había echado a la borda, todo por ese amor que acababa de perder , o que tal vez nunca tuvo.  
  
No paraba de recordar lo feliz que fue y lo infeliz que era ahora, recordaba cada palabra de lo dicho entre ellos, desde el principio hasta el final, hasta que le pidió que lo olvidara y supo que nunca lo haría y que realmente lo odiaría toda su vida por que el no pensaba morir, como ella deseaba... ella deseaba...  
  
Y obtuvo la respuesta. Morir. Eso era, morir.  
  
Si quería acabar con todo, lo único que podía hacer era morir...  
  
-Morirme, morirme..  
  
Ahora solo faltaba ¿cómo?  
  
******************************************  
  
-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó a Hermione un chico pelirrojo en su sala común  
  
-Nada, acabó de llegar de la biblioteca y tu?- contestó ella serena, horas atrás había dejado de llorar.  
  
-Nada, solo pienso en que ya quiero que sea viernes.-  
  
-Viernes? Que hay el viernes?- dudó por un momento que fuera a ser algo importante por que no quería iniciar otro pleito ahora que estaba tranquila.  
  
-El baile, recuerdas despistada?- le pregunto sonriendo  
  
-Si, es que perdí la noción del tiempo con el desmayo, gracias por ir a cuidarme todos los días, no era necesario.-  
  
-Si lo era, eres mi novia y te amo, y quería estar contigo, por cierto, le prometiste a Madame Pomfrey que comerías, ya comiste algo?-  
  
-Si, de camino me detuve por un plato de cereal- mintió - se que no es mucho, pero es un comienzo-  
  
-Claro que si- la tomo de la cara y le dio un beso en la frente- de que es el libro?  
  
-De pociones- le contestó ella tratando de evitar que siguiera preguntando  
  
-Pero de eso no hay tarea, Snape estaba un poco distraído, para que lo has sacado?-  
  
-Ya sabes que me gusta leer lo que sea aunque no tenga nada que ver con las tareas, no importa- trataba de cambiar de tema y lo consiguió.  
  
-Sabes que Harry va al baile con Sarah? Lo consiguió esta mañana, el día que discuti...em...el día de tu desmayo, ella le dijo que lo pensaría y hoy le dijo que si- se puso nervioso, no quiso mencionar la discusión que había tenido, pero no encontraba las palabras.  
  
-Que bien, creo que me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada- se encaminó a su dormitorio tranquila aunque sintiéndose un poco culpable por que se acababa de dar cuenta de que aunque no lo amaba con Ron si podía platicar.  
  
***************************************  
  
-Oye, donde estuviste? No fuiste a comer, ni a cenar, ni te vimos en...-  
  
-Cállate, no preguntes, no es de tu interés saber donde estuve, y no es de mi interés decírtelo, entiendes?- le dijo Draco a Goyle en un tono no muy amigable- y no quiero que vuelvan a preguntar, es asunto mío, me voy a dormir estoy cansado.-  
  
-De que? De no hacer nada?- volteo al lugar de donde provenía la voz y vio a Pansy- ellos tienen razón, no estuviste en todo el día y te estuve buscando.-  
  
-Creo que no quedó claro, que no entendiste que NO te interesa?!! Acaso estas sorda?-  
  
-Algo así- contestó ella caminando hacía el y rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos -pero de amor por ti, y esta noche tengo mucho amor que ofrecerte- ahora susurraba con tono meloso para que Crabbe y Goyle no escucharan- mi dormitorio estará vacío  
  
-No quiero nada contigo- le contesto el en el mismo tono meloso que ella usaba para hablarle específicamente a el -y nunca mas voy a querer, me das asco, eres una... mejor búscate a alguien que te haga el favor. Buenas noches- se quitó los brazos de su cuello y se fue a su dormitorio.  
  
******************************  
  
Hermione caminaba por un pasillo arrastrando su mochila, entre todos los que estaban, vio venir de frente a una cabellera rubia, el corazón de dio un vuelco creyendo que era Draco, pero para su gran alivio era Jack Diggory, primo de Cedric, fue un alivio pero no total, no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, en cambio, quería estar sola.  
  
-Hola Hermione, que guapa te ves hoy, con expresión seria te ves linda, sabes?- era alto, guapo, fornido, rubio castaño y amable.  
  
-Gracias- se quedo helada al ver detrás del chico estaba Draco con cara de pocos amigos y solo; ella al ver que pasaba por ahí empujando a Jack dijo- tu también, y eres lindo, lo que OTROS no saben ser.- Draco captó la indirecta y lo único que hizo fue seguir su camino mas enojado que antes tratando de no hacer caso a su corazón que en ese momento dolía -me tengo que ir Jack, tengo Pociones- le dijo ella con su tono habitual de mal humor.  
  
-Bueno, te veo al rato Hermione- le dijo Jack y siguió su camino sin notar que Draco iba a su lado.  
  
-Hola Jack-  
  
-Hola Parvati, hola Lavender.-  
  
-Te habíamos dicho alguna vez que eres muy guapo y lindo y tierno y ...-  
  
-Si, muchas veces, gracias, pero yo solo tengo ojos para una sola mujer, les había dicho?- les contesto el volteando a donde estaba Hermione.  
  
-NO, pero es obvio, Hermione, no es así?  
  
-Si y se que algún día será mía.-  
  
-Si claro, lo que tu digas, adiós- a ellas no les complacía mucho saber que el no les hacía caso.  
  
Sonó el timbre , quedaban solo él y unos cuantos en el pasillo, entre ellos Draco que había escuchado todo y ahora se encontraba recargado en la pared.  
  
-Con que un día será tuya, eh?- le dijo en tono desafiante.  
  
-Así es, es muy bella y yo muy guapo- dijo dándose aires.  
  
Draco levantó una ceja, por lo que todas decían era muy guapo, pero hasta él se preguntó por que teniendo ese orgullo tan grande, aquel chico no estaba en Slytherin y en cambio estaba en la horrible Hufflepuff.  
  
-Sabes que ella ama a otra persona?... Bueno...tiene novio por si no estabas enterado.-  
  
-Y que? Yo sabré ganármela con el tiempo.-  
  
-Eso lo dudo, niño creído- lo tomo por el cuello, como lo había hecho con Pansy, solo que ahora lo azotó fuertemente contra la pared, pero Jack no mostró signos de dolor.  
  
-Y a ti que te importa Malfoy, tu la has insultado tanto que te ha de odiar hasta vomitar, y suéltame que tu no eres nadie para andarla defendiendo- diciendo esto le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que le abrió la mejilla a la altura del pómulo y soltó a Jack.  
  
Draco se tocó lugar donde le había pegado, tenía sangre pero no le importó, en cambio se limitó a decir.  
  
-Talvez soy mas de lo que tu crees-  
  
-Si claro! Lo que digas no me interesa, me gusta Hermione y la voy a conquistar- se dio la vuelta y se fue a su clase.  
  
Draco no tenía idea de que era pero sentía ardor por dentro y algo que le presionaba el corazón, era como si quisiera agarrar a aquel chico "guapo" que quería estar con Hermione.  
  
Tampoco sabía por que lo sentía, nunca había experimentado algo semejante, no conocía otros sentimientos aparte del odio y del desprecio. Se fijo en el pasillo, era el único ahí y se dirigió a su clase... Pociones.  
  
******************Fin del capitulo************** 


	9. Reacciones y Sufrimientos

Capitulo 9 "Reacciones y Sufrimientos"  
  
-Profesor, me permite pasar?-  
  
-Si, adelante- contestó Snape sin siquiera mirarlo  
  
-Disculpe mi tardanza, estaba...  
  
-No me interesa señor Malfoy, si usted llega tarde es su problema, que le pasó en la cara?-  
  
-Choqué con un despistado en el pasillo-  
  
-Que, tu cara fue a dar contra su puño?- preguntó Ron en voz baja a lo que Harry no pudo evitar reírse y por desgracia Snape escuchó.  
  
-Cállese Weasley, 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por ese comentario tan absurdo, quiere ir a la enfermería Malfoy?-  
  
-No-  
  
-Bien, las parejas de siempre, entendió Weasley?- todos se movieron de su lugar, obviamente quedaron juntos Draco y Hermione  
  
La clase fue larga y tediosa, no hubo intercambio de palabras entre ellos , trabajaron en silencio juntos y a la vez tan separados por una barrera invisible que los obligaba a ni mirarse, una barrera de orgullo y dolor.  
  
Cuando todos terminaron la poción, regresaron a sus lugares a seguir escuchando la horrible y seca voz se Snape, Hermione parecía en otro mundo, oía la voz pero no la entendía, pensaba en otra cosa, pero regresó a la realidad por un grito que hasta la hizo brincar.  
  
-Granger!!! Le digo que ponga atención, dígame, en tiempos antiguos como era llamado el jengibre?- Hermione se quedo pasmada, sabía que lo había leído en algún lado pero tenía saturada la cabeza.  
  
-Bien, mas puntos menos para Gryffindor, a esta paso usted le habrá quitado mas puntos a su casa que todos los demás juntos- y siguió con su platica sobre ingredientes para pociones inservibles. A ella no le importaba, ella necesitaba pociones que sirvieran y por eso pensaba en que ya tenía la ideal para su objetivo.  
  
Reaccionó de nuevo al notar que todos la miraban  
  
-Que??- preguntó extrañada  
  
-Repito, ALGUIEN SABE QUIEN INVENTÓ LA POCION PARA DORMIR??- dijo Snape tratando de guardar la paciencia  
  
Todos seguían mirándola.  
  
-Que?? Yo no sé!! A mi que me ven, por que esperan que yo conteste todo!!  
  
-Por que eres tú- le susurro Neville -tu lo sabes todo  
  
-Yo no lo sé todo!! No quiero saber nada!!-  
  
-Creo que ya sabía que en mi clase no se habla, Srita. Granger-  
  
-Pues sabe que? Ya me harté y no me interesa, ni pienso seguir soportando su maldita clase!!- le gritó ella enojada  
  
Snape abrió mucho los ojos pues nunca nadie se había atrevido a desafiarlo de esa forma.  
  
-Srita. Granger! 50...  
  
-Y no esperen que siga contestando todo lo que ustedes no saben!!- agarró sus cosas y salió  
  
-Weasley!! Se mueve de su lugar y los puntos menos van para usted- le dijo Snape a Ron cuando vio que este estaba dispuesto a ir tras ella- aunque no se salvan de que le quite los 50 puntos a su casa gracias a su "adorable amiga Granger"- les dijo con sarcasmo  
  
************************************  
  
-No entiendo que te pasó hoy- le decía Ron a Hermione un poco molesto  
  
-Yo si, solamente dije lo que pensaba, no me iba a aguantar que ese me estuviera regañando por nada- le contestó Hermione a Ron todavía de mal humor  
  
-Nos bajó 50 puntos.-  
  
-Estas diciendo que fue mi culpa?  
  
-No... pero los demás creen que si lo fue.  
  
-Pues tampoco me importan lo que piensen los demás y aunque si fue mi culpa, no me arrepiento-  
  
-AL menos lo reconoces- dijo Ginny detrás de Ron- ya me enteré que por tu culpa Gryffindor tiene 50 puntos menos, desde "NAVIDAD", no hay día que no perdamos puntos por tu culpa, sobre todo en POCIONES, donde trabajas con "Malfoy, VERDAD??"- Hermione no sé molestó, ni se puso como Ginny esperaba, solamente se dispuso a esperar a que ella le dijera le verdad a Ron y empezara la discusión.  
  
La verdad ni le importaba, en aquellos momentos ella no tenia mas que rencor en su corazón. Se arrepentía solo de haberse enamorado de Draco, puesto que eso la había llevado a aquel momento tan incomodo de su vida.  
  
-De que hablas? Que tiene que trabaje con Malfoy, Ginny?- Preguntó Ron un poco mas molesto que antes por como hablaba Ginny  
  
-No lo sé, pregúntale a ella, ella sabe bien de que hablo, bueno, yo me voy, adiós- le dijo Ginny a Ron en tono de burla y se fue.  
  
Pero Ron no le iba a preguntar nada a Hermione, ya lo sabía; su cerebro comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente desde antes de que Ginny se fuera.  
  
-Es por el verdad? Es por Malfoy que estas así, desde Navidad como dijo Ginny; cada vez que tenemos pociones sales alterada de la clase. Hay algo entre ustedes cierto? No quieres que yo te bese; siempre me evitas cuando quiero estar a solas contigo; el otro día Malfoy te trajo, habías estado con el seguramente; tu cambio de actitud; y supongo que todo empezó aquel día que según fuiste a estudiar con el por que "el idiota no entendía", mas bien el idiota fui yo. Por que no me dí cuenta antes?- Le decía él casi a gritos, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ya lo sabía, que siempre lo supo pero nunca lo quiso aceptar- Por que Hermione?!!, por que me hiciste esto?! Dime que hice yo para que me pagaras con lo que estas haciendo?!!-  
  
Gritaba y lloraba, pero Hermione no se movió ni hizo algún gesto de compasión por aquel chico desesperado frente a ella, solo se limitaba a verlo y escuchar, tal y como Draco lo había hecho con ella, solo que ella no reía ni decía nada.  
  
-Dime!! Si yo lo único que hice fue amarte con todo mi corazón y tu lo único que hiciste fue no corresponderme, lo único que te pedía era que te dejaras amar y aceptaras todo el amor que yo te ofrecía- seguía gritando Ron.  
  
A Hermione le temblaban las piernas, le dieron ganas desesperadas de llorar y de abrazar a aquel chico; hacer todo lo que ella esperaba de Draco, pero no haría; no lloraría por que ya no tenía lagrimas que derramar, todas se habían gastado con el, y no lo abrazaría no sabía por que, no sabia si por que era una forma de venganza o si por que sus sentimientos ya no eran tan profundos como antes, ya no sentía nada, se sentía vacía, seca y sin vida.  
  
-Solo espero Ron que algún día puedas perdonarme por no haberte amado tu querías- le dijo ella sin expresión alguna.  
  
-No Hermione, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarte por haber creado tanto sufrimiento tanto en ti como en mi y también espero que ese sufrimiento valga la pena.-  
  
-Bien dicen que para amar hay que sufrir-  
  
-Si, pero no de esa manera- se dio la media vuelta y se fue triste, pero con la cara en alto por que sabía que había luchado todo lo que pudo por ese amor y sabía también que era momento de alejarse de ella.  
  
*************************************  
  
Entraba a la lechucería con una carta en la mano en la que el destinatario era Hermione Granger con letras grandes y brillantes, lo suficiente como para que alguien pudiera leerlo a cierta distancia.  
  
-Que haces aquí, Diggory?- Preguntó Draco con desprecio sin voltear hacia la entrada en la que se encontraba Jack- que acaso no puedo tener un momento a solas?- habría podido estar solo en la mazmorra pero le traía recuerdos demasiado abrumadores.  
  
-No es mi culpa que este en un lugar tan concurrido por estas fechas y si tanto deseas estar solo puedes largarte de aquí- le contestó Jack a Draco que ahora ya se encontraba de frente a el, y que en lugar de contestar despectivamente como habría hecho siempre, se fijaba en, la carta que llevaba en las manos.  
  
-Que, rogándole a Granger? Acaso crees que va a ir contigo al baile? O es un poema cursi y patético que suelen mandar las personas como tú?-  
  
-Eso no te incumbe, y si la estoy invitando al baile es muy mi problema no crees?-  
  
-No, no creo. Creo que eso es un problema general, de casi todos los chicos del colegio pues la mayoría quiere ir con ella- viboreaba Draco  
  
-Si, eso lo sé, y el afortunado solo es uno y voy a ser yo.-  
  
-Jajajaja- se río Draco sarcásticamente -que buena imaginación te cargas, pero no te preocupes, soñar no cuesta nada.  
  
-Ya veremos en el baile quien es el que terminará soñando; Malfoy-  
  
-Yo no pienso retar a nadie y mucho menos a ti sobretodo sabiendo que te ganaría al instante.  
  
-No te creas tanto Malfoy, por que Hermione podría ser cualquier cosa pero comparada con Pansy, tu segura pareja, es mucho. Entonces, estoy ganando mas que tú.  
  
-Te refieres a que solo jugarías con ella?- preguntó Draco con un poco de coraje  
  
-Tu harías lo mismo en mi lugar, no es así  
  
-Talvez si, talvez no, no lo se, depende a mi humor- contestó irónicamente  
  
-Pues mas te vale que ahora no estés de humor por que en estos momentos ella es mía, Malfoy-  
  
-Tuya? Ella no es tuya ni de nadie solo es... de Weasley- dijo Draco un poco decepcionado pero Jack no se dio cuenta.  
  
-No, dentro de poco ya no, escuche que habían discutido esta tarde- contestó Jack en tono triunfante  
  
-A si? Pues... no me interesa, me lo dices como si me importara esa -  
  
-Quien te entiende Malfoy hace rato la defendías y ahora la insultas-  
  
¿Qué no hiciste tu lo mismo?- preguntó Draco irritado  
  
Su "platica" tan desafiante fue interrumpida por que en ese momento entró a la lechucearía Hermione con un sobre en las manos, pero al verlos se detuvo en la entrada dispuesta a marcharse  
  
-No, no te vayas-Dijo Jack- iba a mandarte esto pero mejor te la doy de frente, espero tu respuesta, si guapa?- le dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla, que ella no rechazó pero tampoco fue de su agrado.  
  
Draco al ver ese beso sintió una punzada en el corazón pero no quiso hacer gesto alguno, solo se dedico a observar como Jack salía de hay dejándolos solos.  
  
Pero ella no pensaba dirigirle ni una palabra, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, simplemente salió de ahí, ya enviaría la carta otro día.  
  
************************  
  
-Ya estaras contenta no?- le decía Ron a Ginny en un pasillo vacio- lograste separarnos, eres mi hermana, deberías estar a mi favor no en mi contra  
  
-Estoy a tu favor, o acaso debí haber dejado de que siguieras engañado por esa basura? En cambio te ayude a que abrieras los ojos  
  
-Pues talvez yo así lo quería, y ella no es basura  
  
-Tienes razón, es aún peor, es una p...  
  
-Ginny!!- le grito el mas molestó de lo que ya estaba  
  
-Bueno, si tu lo dices, yo solo digo lo que pienso y realmente creo que ella no tenía por que hacerte lo que te hizo- le contestó ella en tono de desagrado  
  
*****************************  
  
-Vienes a reclamar igual que todos?- Preguntó Hermione un tanto triste y enojada, mientras quemaba algunos sobres en la chimenea de la sala común  
  
-No. Solo pasaba por aquí y quería ver que hacías- le contestó Harry -¿sabes? A mi no me molesta lo que pasó hoy en pociones, al contrario. Era obvio que estabas harta y dijiste lo que creías. Además, no puedo reclamarte si hemos perdido miles de puntos en pociones también por mi culpa.  
  
-Ojalá todos pensaran igual que tu, eres el único que me habla; hasta ahora. Para variar y agregar algo mas a la lista de razones para... olvídalo- le dijo por que se dio cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta  
  
-No se de que hablas, pero de lo único que si me quejo es de lo que le hiciste a Ron, no tengo derecho a meterme en sus asuntos, pero eso...  
  
-Si, ya lo se, no necesito que me lo digas tu también, fue bajo, y malo, y lo que mas me avergüenza es que ahora que ya todo se sabe, no lo siento como debería- dijo ella dejando de quemar los sobres que tenía en la mano  
  
-No te arrepientes?- preguntó Harry desconcertado  
  
-Me arrepiento de lo que siento por Malfoy y de haber provocado tanto sufrimiento en Ron y en mi..... del engaño talvez solo un poco por que el haberlo hecho llevó a conocer algo que no conocía con Ron pero al la vez me llevó a sufrir tanto que hasta he deseado morirme...  
  
-No te culpo, pero no pienses eso, por que si tu no estuvieras junto a mi, yo me perdería, eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero tal y como eres, y respeto tus decisiones, si decidiste amar a otro no es mi problema- le dijo el comprensivamente  
  
-Gracias- le contestó ella, para luego quedarse callados un buen rato, mientras ella volvía a poner su atención en su ahora pasatiempo, que era quemar la invitaciones para el baile que tanto le llegaban de varios admiradores suyos y que ella a todos había rechazado.  
  
-¿Por qué Malfoy? ¿Por qué no con Justin, Seamus, Jack o de perdida Neville?- le pregunto el burlonamente.  
  
Hermione sonrío.  
  
-Lo mismo que yo me preguntó cada día- dijo tirando la ultima carta al fuego que era la de Jack, suspiro y subió a dormir.  
  
**************** fin de capitulo******** 


	10. Amor y Cobardía

Capitulo 10  
  
Era un frío viernes, no tan extraño para ser febrero. Una suave lluvia rebotaba en las ventanas. Aquel era un día que emocionaba a todos, era el día del baile de San Valentín. Incluso Hermione se sentía un poco emocionada, lo que si era raro para los que la trataban debido al mal humor que tenía desde hacia tiempo. Las salas comunes estaban vacías y el gran comedor empezaba a llenarse de gente a excepción de los que no podían o no querían ir. Hermione seguía en su dormitorio, se metió a la ducha repasando todo lo que haría aquella noche, cada detalle lo tenia en su mente, todo era perfecto; de hecho hasta su vestido era perfecto, salió y se vistió con el, lo había comprado para aquella ocasión tan especial. Cepillo su larga cabellera castaña y salió de ahí.  
  
Sin darse cuenta se encontró de frente con las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor, las cuales abrió para dar paso a todo el ruido que había dentro, y una brisa de inmenso calor la envolvió mientras caminaba entre gente sin rumbo fijo.  
  
Muchos la volteaban a ver puesto que era extraño que a un baile así, fuera alguien vestida de aquella manera. Notaba las miradas de los demás sin darles importancia, reconocía muchos rostros y por primera vez durante todo su recorrido sintió la mirada de alguien, una mirada pesada que la hizo voltear pero no vio a nadie y cuando se dispuso a seguir caminando, para su desgracia, se topó con Jack.  
  
-No recibí tu respuesta, mi amor- le dijo el un poco molesto -pero no te preocupes, te disculpo. Te ha dicho alguien lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?- siguió tratando de atraerla hacia el.  
  
Pero Hermione no se movió. Simplemente le dirigió una mirada dura y fría para luego seguir su camino. Pero descubrió que no era Jack el que la miraba así, por que seguía con la sensación de aquella mirada tan pesada sobre ella.  
  
*********************************  
  
Draco estaba con Pansy en un costado del lugar, realmente no disfrutaba su compañía, simplemente la llevó para no quedarse solo y tener una imagen frente a los demás, incluso no había ido por gusto, sabía que iría mucha gente y quería que lo vieran, además de que sabía que Hermione iría, aunque aun no la había visto.  
  
Noto que las puertas se abrían, volteo y la encontró.  
  
Ahí estaba con un largo vestido de raso negro y una capa del mismo color que se sostenía de lo hombros. Su cabello caía gracilmente sobre su espalda y llevaba los labios encendidos por el calor del lugar.  
  
La observó caminar por ahí y sintió una punzada de ira al ver a Diggory acercarse, que se desvaneció cuando vio que ella se alejaba.  
  
********************************  
  
Desde extremos opuestos las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Hermione notó enseguida que aquella persona que la había mirado todo ese tiempo era Draco. Mantuvieron el contacto durante un largo tiempo. Draco pudo notar que la mirada de Hermione se había tornado fría, ya no eran esos ojos dulces y cálidos que el conocía, sin duda Hermione guardaba rencor en su interior que la hacia mirarlo de aquella forma.  
  
Un relámpago atravesó el cielo negro, al tiempo que entraba una lechuza marrón ante las miradas curiosas de todos. Aquella lechuza se dirigió a Draco. Desde el aire dejo caer un delgado y largo pedazo de terciopelo negro enrollado y salió de nuevo. De aquel terciopelo rodó por la mano de Draco una rosa roja la cual reconoció como la que el mismo le había regalado tiempo antes para conquistarla.  
  
Nervioso y confundido miró de nuevo hacia Hermione. Ella sonrió de una forma malévola, al mismo tiempo que un segundo relámpago mucho mas estruendoso que el anterior volvía a atravesar el cielo; se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha y camino rápidamente hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.  
  
Draco se disponía a seguirla pero alguien lo detuvo.  
  
-Que significa esa rosa? Quien te la mandó?- preguntaba Pansy inquietamente frente a el  
  
-Déjame pasar!!!- le contestó el tratando de hacerla a un lado  
  
-No sin que me digas quien te mando eso o por que te pusiste tan nervioso cuando la viste-  
  
-TE DIGO QUE TE QUITES!!! ME ESTORBAS, SIEMPRE LO HAS HECHO, NO ERES MAS QUE UN ESTORBO PARA MI!!!! AHORA QUITATE!!!!! - le gritó el desesperado tomándola de un brazo y empujándola hacia un lado.  
  
Caminaba tratando de esquivar a las personas que se interponían mientras bailaban, buscando a Hermione pero ella ya no se veía por ningún lado.  
  
Cuando salió no vio a nadie en el pasillo, pero empezó a correr en una dirección de la que no se daba cuenta simplemente algo le decía que tenia que correr en ese sentido.  
  
Seguía corriendo desesperadamente hasta que finalmente se detuvo en un pasillo largo y oscuro donde siguió caminando lentamente, sentía que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y escuchaba solo su respiración, presentía que ella estaba ahí y que algo pasaría.  
  
Un cristal que se estrellaba contra el suelo rompió el silencio. Draco intentó escuchar algo mas, mientras aumentaba el ritmo al caminar, pero después de eso ya no oyó nada. Empezó a correr de nuevo y se detuvo en la única puerta que encontró, noto que era el baño de las chicas, lo que hizo que dudara si entrar, pero no le importó. Abrió la puerta y al entrar le horrorizó lo que vio.  
  
En el suelo yacía Hermione inmóvil vuelta hacia abajo, con el cabello cubriendo su cara, los labios azulados y pálida. A un lado había una pequeña botella para poción que estaba vacía y rota y pudo notar que al estrellarse entre el suelo y la mano de  
  
Hermione le había hecho un corte en el dedo índice que ahora sangraba.  
  
No pudo gritar para pedir ayuda, estaba demasiado sorprendido y nervioso para hacerlo, aunque de todas formas no hubiera servido de nada, puesto que todos estaban en la fiesta y si lo oían le harían demasiadas preguntas sobre que hacia en ese lugar.  
  
-Hermione....-susurró débilmente mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.  
  
Escuchó pasos de alguien que iba hacia allá y apenas tuvo fuerzas y tiempo para esconderse. Cuando la puerta se abrió logro ver unos cabellos rojizos, Ginny Weasley estaba ahí que también se horrorizo al ver aquella escena, pero ella salió corriendo en busca de ayuda.  
  
No tardaron en llegar alguno maestros. Dumbledore y McGonagall principalmente, que llamó a Snape para que intentara investigar que tipo se poción había utilizado Hermione.  
  
Draco estaba en su habitación, desesperado por la angustia, llevaba tan solo unos minutos y ya quería salir de nuevo. Había salido del baño en cuanto vio que ya no estaba Ginny, y no quiso esperar a ver que pasaba con Hermione, lo mas seguro era que la llevaran a la enfermería pero no habría tenido fuerzas suficientes para ir con ellos.  
  
Pero lo hizo y salió en ese momento a investigar que era lo que Hermione había hecho, de que trataba aquella poción y sobre todo... si estaba viva.  
  
Caminaba por el pasillo hacia la enfermería quería saber si Hermione aún vivía pero tenía miedo de que le dijeran que no lo estaba  
  
Pero no podía, no se atrevía ¿con que cara iba a ver a la "sangre sucia Granger"?, pero todos sabían el odio mutuo que se tenían y no podría explicar lo que ahora sentía. Así que decidió regresar a su sala común, calmarse e intentar dormir un poco y tratar de ahorrar el valor necesario para entrar; y luego pensó que tal vez ella tenía razón, era un cobarde y no sabía darle frente a sus problemas.  
  
*********************  
  
Por fin había entrado, era la mañana siguiente, ella estaba viva pero no despertaba y seguía sin recuperar el color. A pesar de eso le tranquilizaba saber que al menos respiraba. La miraba detenidamente mientras pensaba que aun así se veía hermosa.  
  
-Es imposible creer que alguien como ella, siempre tan feliz, haya podido hacer algo así. Debió de haber tenido muchos problemas como para intentar suicidarse- le dijo Madame Pomfrey detrás del el, con lo que se sobresaltó -no sabemos que tomó así que es imposible saber si sobrevivirá, sigue mal ni siquiera es posible saber si pasará de esta noche.  
  
-Pe...pero ¿por qué? Que no se supone que esto es una enfermería?!- le contestó el nervioso y asustado pero a la vez enojado.  
  
- Claro que lo es, pero como ya mencione, no sabemos que fue lo que ingirió, por lo que resulta imposible darle algún antídoto, podría ser contraproducente para su salud, incluso podría morir de inmediato si no se le da el antídoto correcto- termino de decir Madame Pomfrey ofendida y salió.  
  
Draco pasó todo el día cuidando de ella, solo la veía y sentía rabia por no poder hacer nada, Madame Pomfrey le insistió varias veces a que saliera tomar el aire o a comer algo pero el se negó, no quería apartarse de ella ni un momento.  
  
Durante el día la oyó emitir un quejido de dolor, pero lo único que hizo y una vez mas el no pudo evitar sentir dolor, enojo y culpa por verla así.  
  
Fue hasta la noche que aceptó salir pero regresaría de inmediato, solo daría una vuelta por que no quería que despertara mientras el no estaba, aunque era muy poco probable.  
  
Y así pasó los días, cuidándola y saliendo unos minutos por la noche a darse un baño y relajarse, solamente volvía a salir cuando Harry entraba a verla, lo que también era desesperante para el. Ni siquiera acudía a clases y tampoco le importaba si sus notas bajaban y lo expulsaban por eso.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ya llevaba 4 días en la enfermería, con la única mejoría que ya no estaba tan pálida como antes, pero seguían con la duda de la poción.  
  
Una noche mientras Draco no estaba, entró Ron venciendo el orgullo y el dolor que tenía. Se acercó a ella y resistió a tocarla, no quería que el simple contacto con ella hiciera que su dolor ganara.  
  
Simplemente la miró y cuando se disponía a irse la vio moverse débil e inquietante.  
  
Ella abrió los ojos y el se acercó más, le hablo pero ella parecía no escucharle ni verle, ella solo veía sombras y tampoco lo escuchaba. Ron se dio cuenta que de aquel era el final. Ese acto no era mas que el ultimo brote de vida antes de la muerte. No quería estar ahí cuando eso sucediera, no podría soportar el dolor. Se levantó y se encamino hacia la puerta.  
  
-Dra... ¿Draco?- la oyó murmurar como si le faltara el aire- Draco... Te... amo...- termino de decir ella mientras volvía a caer inconsciente.  
  
Ron cerró los ojos mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, era insoportable oírla decir eso, por lo que no quiso esperar y salió rápidamente de ahí, pero en el pasillo se encontró con Draco y no pudo más.  
  
-ERES UN IMBECIL!!!! COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO?!!!! ELLA NO LO MERECE, IDIOTA!!!- le gritaba Ron descargando toda su ira y tratando de darle un golpe que Draco esquivó- LO UNICO QUE HIZO FUE AMARTE Y TU LE PAGAS ASÍ!!!!  
  
-¿Amarme? Pero ella nunca lo dijo...- le dijo Draco sintiendo un dolor en el pecho  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Creo que eso era obvio, y no era necesario que te lo dijera, además no hubiera servido de nada, de igual forma la habrías dejado, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo de no ser por ti!!!!!!! QUISO MATARSE POR QUE TU LA ABANDONASTE!!!!!-  
  
-¡Como sabes tu que ella me ama?!!-  
  
-Lo acaba de decir, abrió los ojos!!!, me confundió contigo y lo dijo- le contesto Ron desviando la mirada- pero ESTA MURIENDO!!! Y ES POR TU CULPA!!!!-  
  
-¡¡NO!! ¡¡Dijiste que abrió los ojos!!!- grito Draco desesperado haciendo a un lado a Ron y abriendo la puerta de la enfermería.  
  
-Pero es el final, sus ojos estaban nublados, no es mas que una reacción, esta inconsciente de nuevo, lo mas seguro es que no llegue a mañana!!!- dijo Ron tratando de ocultar su tristeza pero era casi incontrolable.  
  
-¿Mu...muriendo? No puede ser... cuando salí... no... no puede estar muriendo- dijo Draco en voz baja desde la puerta.  
  
*******************************Fin de capitulo************* 


	11. Muerte en vida

Capitulo 11 "Muerta en vida"  
  
-Sal de aquí- le ordenó Draco a Ron  
  
-Que?... pero...-  
  
-Que salgas de aquí!!! Vete, vete!!!- le gritó empujándolo hacia fuera- quiero estar solo!!! Vete!- cuando consiguió que Ron saliera cerró la puerta de un golpe y le puso el seguro.  
  
-Malfoy, ábreme!!! Yo también quiero estar con ella, ábreme caray!!!- le gritaba Ron desde afuera, pero cuando vio que Draco estaba dispuesto a no abrir, desistió.  
  
Draco se acercó a Hermione, tomó su mano y acarició su mejilla notando que tenía fiebre.  
  
-Hermione... perdóname, todo es por mi culpa, tu no deberías estar así, perdóname...-  
  
En ese momento Hermione abrió los ojos, comenzó a hablar de cosas que el no entendía y a reírse de personas a las que solo ella veía, pero el supo inmediatamente que no lo veía y que solo agonizaba; fue una larga noche en la que el no pudo hacer nada por ella, solo la observaba y se repetía a sí mismo que todo era su culpa y en cierta ocasión lo llamó a el diciéndole que lo amaba y necesitaba. A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos había descansado, ella algunas veces paraba de hablar y quedaba inconsciente pero el no consiguió dormir nada, de manera que el agotamiento lo había vencido ahora estaba sobre su brazo y no dejaba de sostener la mano de Hermione  
  
Se despertó sobresaltado a causa de que ella comenzó a moverse inquietamente. De pronto ella se enderezó dando un fuerte suspiro con la sensación de que le faltaba el aire, estaba sudando y con la mirada perdida y lentamente comenzó a recorrer la enfermería con la mirada, ya que no sabia donde estaba.  
  
Cuando miro a su lado y vio a Draco, recordó... todo lo que había ocurrido pasó lentamente por su cabeza. Intentó levantarse pero no tenía fuerza y un fuerte dolor en el vientre y en la cabeza la invadieron, y tuvo que recostarse de nuevo.  
  
-Hermione...-  
  
-Que haces tu aquí?- le preguntó ella entre dientes puesto que apretaba la mandíbula por el dolor- no me pediste que no te buscara mas?-  
  
-E... eso fue antes, veras... la semana pasada yo...  
  
-¿La semana pasada?¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?  
  
-5 días, en los que no me he separado de ti, por que...  
  
-Y has estado perdiendo el tiempo para estar conmigo? JA, no juegues- le dijo ella sarcásticamente al tiempo que se quejaba.  
  
-NO perdí mi tiempo, quería... quiero estar contigo, por que... quería ... me preguntaba.... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-  
  
- JA y esperaste 5 días solo para saberlo? Yo diría que mas bien veniste a burlarte de mi, como ya es costumbre tuya-  
  
-No, no es así, quiero saber que fue lo que hiciste y por que- le contestó el  
  
-Eso no te importa, nunca te ha importado- le dijo ella apretando mas los dientes pues el dolor del vientre iba en aumento  
  
-Ya te dije que no es así, - contestó el tratando de guardar la paciencia –y realmente me preocupas y no logro entender por que lo hiciste-  
  
-Por que... quería... verme... muerta- le dijó ella respirando con dificultad- MUERTA!!!  
  
Le costaba respirar, tenía la frente empapada en sudor frío, estaba mas pálida que antes y sus labios eran casi azules por completo. El dolor en el vientre era insoportable, sentía como si la desgarraran por dentro, pero al mismo tiempo algo frío la recorría. Casi gritaba del dolor que, la hizo enderezarse y no podía dejar de quejarse con los dientes mas apretados para no hacerlo. Draco no podía hacer nada, no sabía que hacer.  
  
De pronto el dolor cesó y Hermione se dejó caer sobre la almohada, y poco a poco el color regresaba a sus labios y mejillas.  
  
-Supongo que eso fue consecuencia de la poción y si querías matarte, casi lo consigues- le dijo el enfadado- realmente fue una estupidez.  
  
-Tu lo conseguiste mucho antes que yo- le dijo ella sin mirarlo  
  
-Que fue lo que conseguí?- preguntó el desconcertado  
  
-Matarme, TU me mataste, empecé a morir después de dos semanas de vida. No fue una estupidez, después de todo solo intenté eliminarme físicamente, por que yo... ya estaba muerta- le contestó ella amargamente aún sin mirarlo, toda su atención estaba en el techo.  
  
-JaJaJa como puede ser eso posible? Si yo aún te veía con... tu novio, tus amigos y hasta con ese Diggory, siempre estuviste ahí, de muerta no tenías nada- siguió él ahora con un aire de burla.  
  
-Ay Draco... no solo por que tus ojos me vean, quiere decir que existo..., me mataste internamente, destruiste mis ilusiones, mis sueños y peor aún mis ganas de vivir, esta todo claro? O las palabras amor, ilusiones y sueños no entran en la sabia mente de Draco Malfoy, ahora te pido que te marches, estoy cansada- le dijo ella fríamente, pero ahora si lo miraba. –en serio que no debiste desperdiciar tu tiempo.  
  
-No es justo lo que estas diciendo, ni siquiera he podido decirte mis razones y ya me pides que me marche. NO malgasté mi tiempo, estuve junto a ti día y noche, cada hora sin descanso por que me importas y quiero... disculparme- esta última palabra la dijo con dificultad.  
  
-Ja! ¿Tu? Acaso también tomaste algo? O estas enfermo?, ja ja, Draco Malfoy disculpándose, eso es digno de oírse, pero ya no tengo nada que disculparte, ya todo está olvidado-  
  
-¿En serio?- preguntó el sonriendo, pero confundido  
  
-Así es, todo lo he olvidado: tus palabras de amor, las de odio, tus besos, tus caricias, tu boca, tus manos, tu cuerpo, tus ojos grises que hielan el alma, incluso... el cariño, el calor de un beso o una mirada, mis sentimientos... mi vida, TODO se ha perdido.-  
  
-No puedes decir eso, no todo está perdido...-  
  
-Y tu que sabes!!! No sabes lo que siento, no sabes cuanto dolor he tenido que soportar por tu causa, he sufrido demasiado, y se te ocurre pensar que no todo esta perdido!!! NO puedes decir eso siendo tu mismo el que lo provocó todo!!! Y...-  
  
-Si puedo!!!- la interrumpió el- si puedo por que te amo!!! Te amo, y por eso no todo esta perdido, al menos no mi amor por ti!!!-  
  
-Pero el mío sí, tu solo sigues pensando en ti, en el supuesto amor que me tienes, pero solo te fijas en lo que tu sientes, ¿ y mi amor que? Ese también importaba y me importaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, pero tu elegiste pedirme que te olvidara y fue cuando dejó de preocuparme todo, y por eso decidí quitarme de tu camino, aunque fuera solo deshacerme de este cuerpo sin alma que vagaba a donde el horario le indicaba!- le gritó ella conteniendo las lagrimas.  
  
-Hubo muchas cosas que no quise decir.-  
  
-Si, y un ejemplo claro es cuando me dijiste que no me dejarías, que saldríamos juntos de todo, eso es obvio que no querías decirlo, pero lamentablemente me doy cuenta hasta ahora.-  
  
-No me refiero a eso! Todo lo que dije la ultima vez no era cierto, solo estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer y mucho menos con un niño!!-  
  
-Al que llamabas engendro ¡¡Pero Claro!! Por que no lo pensé antes? Estabas asustado, ay pobre de ti!!- le dijo ella sarcásticamente- Pues ocultas demasiado bien tus temores, por lo que parece, todo tu miedo lo cambias por desprecio-  
  
-Esta en mi, no puedo evitarlo, solo hasta ahora pude cambiar mi miedo por otra cosa, tenía miedo de que murieras, no soportaba el miedo a perderte y fue entonces que me dí cuenta de que te amo.-  
  
-¿Entonces necesitaba estar muriendo para que me aceptaras? Que miserable eres! Y no estoy muerta, pero me has perdido, podrías irte ya?-  
  
-Perdóname, todo lo que hice estuvo mal, mi orgullo es demasiado grande, pero no por eso te voy a dejar ir-  
  
-Lo siento mucho, pero te diste cuenta demasiado tarde, yo ya no vivo, al menos no para este amor.-  
  
Cada palabra que Hermione decía resonaba en la mente y el corazón de Draco, nunca esperó escuchar eso de ella, y le costaba aceptar que tenía razón.  
  
-No puedes hacerme esto!! Tu no eres así!! Tu nunca habrías hecho algo así!! TE AMO!!- Le gritaba él incrédulo- Y tu me amas yo sé que me amas, me lo dijiste!!!-  
  
-He aprendido bien, no crees? También es interesante lo que hace la agonía, te dije que te amaba y no me acuerdo, pero sí YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, y ni siquiera sabes cuanto. TE AMO con todo lo que me queda, pero saldé de esta sin ti, ya no te necesito ni para vivir, no tienes ya nada que hacer aquí, vete, olvídame y olvida también que existió algo entre nosotros.-  
  
-Nunca!! No me voy a resignar a olvidarte y a olvidarnos y sé que tampoco lo vas a olvidar!!- le gritaba el desesperado y apunto de llorar- No te voy a dejar de amar, nunca, ¿Me oíste? NUNCA voy a dejar que me olvide de esto, TE AMO!!!-  
  
Se encaminó hacía la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo- Ah!! Y felicidades, has sido la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir de verdad- fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco para luego salir derramando algunas lagrimas y dejando a Hermione también llorado. 


	12. Vacio en el corazón

Capitulo 12 "VACIO EN EL CORAZÓN"  
  
Lloraba, y lo hacía como nunca en su vida, y a pesar de haber dicho todas esas cosas, y haber rechazado el amor que le ofrecían, creía en que era lo correcto.  
  
Después de todo, aquel chico solo la había hecho sufrir más tiempo del que la había hecho feliz, la había despreciado e insultado hasta el cansancio y abandonado cuando mas lo necesitaba.  
  
Por un momento solo pensó en salir tras el, decirle que lo amaba y que lo perdonaría de todo y después lo besaría como en aquellas 2 semanas vivas en su memoria.  
  
Pero la idea se disipó cuando vio que se había quedado SOLA y se entristeció aún mas, sintió que ahora sí no tendría nada por lo que luchar.  
  
No, realmente no tenía por que luchar, pero ahí estaba, sin poder contener las lagrimas y sin poder hacer algo para aliviar su dolor. Morir, ya no tenía sentido pero, vivir, tampoco  
  
Se sentía perdida en sus propios sentimientos.  
  
---------------------  
  
Hermione se recuperaba en una velocidad poco usual en esos casos. A la semana siguiente consiguió convencer a la señora Pomfrey de dejarla salir y a los 2 días ya se preparaba para regresar a clases. Durante todo ese tiempo , no había visto a Draco y supuso que el estaba aliviado de que ella lo hubiera rechazado y por eso no había intentado volver Aunque cada mañana percibía su aroma, consternada por el miedo a tenerlo cerca y no poder resistirse.  
  
Por que ella no sabía que el entraba a escondidas cada noche, se sentaba a su lado y lamentaba no haber aceptado sus sentimientos mucho antes; dormía ahí y se iba antes del amanecer, todo por estar con ella ...  
  
Por fin era el día en que su salida de la enfermería llegaba y podría seguir con sus actividades normales.  
  
Cuando iba a salir se topó con alguien.  
  
-Que haces aquí?- le pregunto Hermione fríamente, respirando su aroma.  
  
-Me enteré de que ya estabas bien y quiero hablar contigo- le contestó Draco suavemente, admirándola y entregándole la rosas que una semana antes había regresado a el.  
  
Ella la recibió sin gesto alguno.  
  
-No tenemos nada de que hablar, por que me sigues buscando? Por que no puedes entender que ya no quiero nada contigo?  
  
-No!!!! No puedo, no puedo meterme en la cabeza que todo terminó. Solo quiero saber si me sigues amando, por que yo te amo-  
  
-Para que quieres saberlo si de todos modos no va a pasar nada!!! NADA!!  
  
-No!!! Si puede volver a pasar y esta vez será diferente.... MUY DIFERENTE!!!  
  
-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-  
  
-Si-  
  
Ella se armó de valor y empezó a hablar mirando al suelo, y conteniendo las lagrimas.  
  
-Te amo, siempre te amé... –respiró hondo –Pero me has hecho tanto daño que ya no puedo pensar con el corazón, por que ya no tengo... no solo me hiciste daño a mi... –Hizo una pausa- Lloré... lloré mas de lo que te imaginas... mis ilusiones, mis metas, mis sueños fueron exterminados, así como mi orgullo y mi dignidad están mutilados... Cuando te acercaste en un principio, algo me dijo que tuviera cuidado pero en cuanto me abrazaste como nadie lo había hecho, esa preocupación desapareció, me sentía feliz y amada... Después de esas dos semanas de locura...Cuando me dijiste que te olvidara, mi mundo se desmoronaba ante mis ojos.... Me debías tanto amor... Yo... Yo te entregué todo y tu no me diste nada... nada... –suspiró con amargura- Talvez ahorita, te amo con todo lo que me queda... pero te aseguro que te olvidaré – Draco no podía escuchar lo que ella decía y sin poderlo creer se acercó a ella y trató de besarla con suavidad pero con un movimiento suave ella volteo la cabeza y continuó- Ves?... por algo como esto yo no puedo reponerme tan fácilmente. Esas 2 semanas, un solo beso tuyo me hacía volar, sentirme viva y ahora lo único que hacen es todo lo contrario... sentirme mas muerta de lo que ya estoy... –Miró el suelo nuevamente, pensativa –Pero lo que yo no entiendo, es como diablos te acercaste a mi, hiciste que me enamorará de ti, para que a fin de cuentas, no me quisieras... ¿Qué ganabas con eso?  
  
-Hermione!!! Si te amo!!!- dijo sacudiéndola ligeramente de los hombros.  
  
Ella al sentir sus manos en sus hombros, sintió como todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar incontroladamente, su voz se volvió insegura y temblorosa, toda la seguridad que había logrado reunir, se esfumó amenazaban con salir.  
  
-Pero ya es tarde... además ya no puedo creerte... ya no quiero creerte...  
  
-Hermione- susurró Draco con los ojos vidriosos, le acarició la mejilla suave y ella cerró los ojos dejando escapar una lagrima y volvió a abrirlos encontrándose con los ojos dulces y cálidos de Draco. Subió la mano donde no tenía la rosa lentamente para dejarla encima de la de Draco, acarició un momento su gruesa mano varonil y aún temblando la alejó de su mejilla.  
  
-Hasta nunca Draco Malfoy...- dijo tirando la rosa al bote de basura y salió de la enfermería.  
  
-Draco se quedó en su lugar un momento observando la rosa y disfrutando el suave aroma dejado por ella . Salió de la enfermería esperando encontrarla en el pasillo para rogarle, suplicarle y si era necesario hincarse para que ella se quedara.... Pero ya no estaba ahí... ya nunca estaría ahí para el.  
  
Y lo sabía, sabía que ella ya no correría a sus brazos, lo abrazaría y le pediría un beso como solo ella sabía hacer, con la mirada. No, ella se había ido, ya tampoco la vería acercarse sigilosa, sin que nadie la viera, para pedirle un poco de amor; amor que el le había negado y había rechazado por parte de ella durante casi mas de dos meses.  
  
Lo había disfrutado, era cierto, por que era parte de el sentirse superior a todo, hacer sufrir y estar ahí para observar como los demás le imploraban, pero ahora imágenes incompletas y rápidas como ases de luz pasaba por su cabeza recordándole momentos de amor con aquella chica, todos esos momentos pasaban como fotografías de un viaje irrepetible, momentos que no supo aprovechar y se daba cuenta también que ahora era él quien sufría. Y sentía  
  
Siguió caminando, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que explicarle convencerla que esta vez todo sería diferente, y decirle una vez mas que la amaba, y la encontraría como fuera.  
  
------------------------  
  
Hermione corría por los pasillos, subía y bajaba escalera sin saber a donde ir. Su rumbo era la nada. Quería perderse y que no la encontraran, salir y no regresar jamás.  
  
Sabía que ya nunca estaría con aquel chico, pero creía que era lo mejor.  
  
Sentía y sabía que era el final, que ya no tendría a aquel chico que la tomaba entre sus brazos y le decía que todo estaría bien.  
  
De pronto una corpulenta figura apareció frente a ella y logró, entre las lagrimas ver a Jack.  
  
-Que tienes, preciosa? Por que lloras?- le preguntó el limpiándole unas cuantas lagrimas  
  
-No..., no creo,... que debas... –sollozó ella  
  
-Tienes razón, no es mi problema, ven aquí. – le dijo abrazándola suavemente mientras ella lloraba sobre su hombro- No te preocupes mi niña, sea lo que sea, todo estará bien, si? – dejo el comprensivamente pero ella negó con la cabeza- Hermione, todo irá bien.  
  
-No... no lo hará... no  
  
-Escúchame- le dijo él levantándole la cabeza tomándola de la barbilla- escúchame bien, no se por que lloras y si no quieres no lo sabré, pero el tiempo pasa y con el tiempo las cosas se arreglan, los sentimientos cambian , como todo lo tiene que hacer. Unas cosas terminan y otras comienzan. No todo es malo, pero tampoco tan bueno y debemos aprender a lidiar con eso ya aceptar lo que tenemos y lo que no.  
  
-Oh, Jack... es que... no puedo... ¡No puedo!  
  
-Podrás- le dijo él, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suave y lentamente  
  
Fue un beso largo lleno de sentimiento. Hermione no hizo nada por detenerlo, simplemente se dejó llevar y dejó que los labios de ese chico corrieran por los suyos, sin pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir y en lo que sentiría después. Pero había dejado de llorar  
  
Poco a poco fue separándose de el y la culpa que sintió fue mas grande que el dolor.  
  
-No está bien... esto no está bien... no debo- comenzó a decir ella pero jack la calló poniendo su dedo índice en los labio de ella y se inclinó para besarla de nuvo, pero esta vez ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado.  
  
-Jack, esto no está bien, no sería justo; ni para ti, ni para mi. No puedo estar contigo si amo a otra persona. – dijo ella sin mirarlo  
  
-Podríamos intentarlo, yo te quiero, y quiero estar a tu lado –le contestó nervioso.  
  
-No Jack, no puedo; no podría engañarte a ti y tratar de convencerme a mi de que eso es lo correcto. Lo siento, pero no puedo, no debo. Debo seguir a mi corazón y mi corazón quiere descansar, no puedo sufrir mas, perdóname por no poder corresponderte como quisieras quizás las cosas sean mejores como siempre, como amigos.  
  
-Hermione yo... está bien- dijo el resignado, durante un instante creyó poder tener algo con ella.  
  
-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, eres un gran amigo, adiós- concluyó ella y siguió su camino y ahora subiría a la sala común  
  
-------------------------  
  
El alma se le fue a los pies. Estaba ahí parado detrás del muro mientras veía como Hermione abrazaba a Diggory, y lo celos y el dolor lo invadieron pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; Hermione ya no era suya.  
  
Un nudo apretó su garganta y una punzada mas fuerte en el corazón lo invadieron cuando la imagen de la persona a la que amaba besando a Jack, llegaron a el.  
  
Ahora Draco quería gritar, llorar, golpear lo que fuera solo por desahogar aquel profundo dolor y de maldijo por no haberla entendido y saber ahora lo que ella sintió muchas veces al ser rechazada y despreciada por el.  
  
Habría llorado en ese momento, pero el orgullo, desgraciadamente cultivado tan fuertemente por su padre, le impidió hacerlo. Maldijo también a su padre por haberle enseñado a despreciar, a odiar, a no llorar, a no amar, y todo por "el orgullo y honor de ser un Malfoy"  
  
Todo eso que su padre le había inculcado, todos aquellos sentimientos negativos ahora los sentía hacia el mismo. Pero ahora ya no importaba, necesitaba y tenía que resignarse, algo peor que sentir todo aquello.  
  
En aquellos momentos ambos sintieron el VACIO EN SU CORAZÓN.  
  
Hermione ya no era de Draco, así como Draco ya no era de Hermione  
  
O talvez nunca lo fueron...  
  
Fin de capitulo 


	13. La Rosa, un Beso y un Adios

Capitulo 13 "La rosa, un beso, y un adiós" 

Los días pasaron... siguieron las clases... el año escolar terminaba y por tanto la vida de Hermione y Draco en Hogwarts llegaba a su fin

Todo un año juntos, de insultos y groserías, de besos y reconciliaciones, todo un año de lagrimas e ilusiones rotas... de amor perdido que no sabían si algún día volvería...

La noche era cálida aunque una neblina se cernía sobre los terrenos del colegio. Hermione dormía inquieta, le había costado conciliar el sueño y ahora se despertaba sobresaltada por un extraño sensación de vacío a su estomago y su corazón, la misma que en ese momento sentía Draco en su habitación.

-Hermione...

-Draco...

EL ultimo desayuno esperaba en el gran comedor, las maletas estaban hechas en los dormitorios. Cierto ambiente tenso se sentía entre los alumnos del ultimo grado, todos se irían y algunos no volverían a verse jamás.

Hermione ni siquiera se alegró de saber que ganaban la copa de nuevo, ya no era novedad. Y tampoco se alegro al saber de que una vez mas, ella había obtenido las mejores calificaciones de su curso. La tristeza de dejar el colegio, su casa, su dormitorio por 7 años, y el amor atrás no la dejaban comer siquiera

Se limitó a observarlos a todos gritar, jugar, reír, y disfrutar, lo que ella no conocía desde meses atrás cuando dio por terminado lo suyo con Draco.

Desde entonces nada volvió a ser igual, salvo sus calificaciones. Su amistad con Harry no era la misma, seguían hablándose pero no como antes y con Ron acordó no hablar para que no resultara doloroso para ambos, hasta que todo se hubiera calmado un poco aunque sabían que nunca recuperarían lo que alguna vez tuvieron.

Jack había desistido y se convirtió en su mejor y único verdadero amigo.

Hermione recibió la nota máxima en todas las materias y Premio Anual.

Pensaba en todo esto con la mirada perdida entre la gente sin buscar a nadie o siquiera esperar encontrarlo, evitaba cualquier contacto con el; hasta la mas mínima mirada la hacía temblar y querer llorar y gritar en ese momento, pero juró no volver a llorar y no volver a amar para no sufrir de nuevo pues aprendió de mala manera de que solo te pueden dañar si dejas que te dañen y ella no lo permitiría nunca mas. Tiempo atrás decidió entregarse al amor y a Draco y sufrió mas de lo que esperaba por estar junto a el.

-Estas bien?? Como te sientes??- le preguntó Jack.

-Extrañamente tranquila, un poco triste pero pasará...

-Al menos ya puedes vivir sin él

-NO Jack, todavía no puedo, pero se que algún día podré, lo que no puedo lograr imaginar es como hacerlo, recordar duele pero olvidar será mas doloroso aún.

La hora de partir se acercaba y cada minuto el ambiente se tensaba cada vez mas, algunos habían comenzado a llorar por lo que dejaban, otros solo esperaban y Hermione miraba el reloj de su sala común; los minutos pasaban lentamente, el tiempo parecía no avanzar y ella no podía mas...

Tenía que ir, tenía que estar en ese lugar una vez mas, aunque fuera para recordar también por ultima vez y después enterrarlo todo e intentar vivir otra vez.

Salió de ahí y se dirigió a paso veloz, bajaba y bajaba escaleras hasta que llegó... Ahí estaba... aquella mazmorra en la que vivió tantas cosas, algunas felices y otras tristes y desastrosas.

De pie en el centro, cada centímetro de ese lugar, le traía una imagen, un momento; cada recuerdo pasaba por su mente a medida que repasaba el lugar, Recordaba cada cosa dicha y sucedida, lo recordaba todo a la perfección, los sentimientos, las palabras, los gritos, las lagrimas, los movimientos del hombre al que amaba, sus cabellos, su olor, sus besos... sus desprecios, su risa cuando se burlaba de ella... pero así lo amaba y le costaba creer que tuviera que olvidarlo todo y empezar a sonreír de nuevo.

Draco no salió de su dormitorio en toda la mañana, no tenía hambre, ni ganas , no tenía nada mas que el dolor de saber que no volvería a verla jamás.

No le interesó saber quien ganaba este año, seguramente Gryffindor, como ya era costumbre, ni le interesó burlarse de todos por ultima vez

Desde que Hermione no quiso saber mas de el, su vida cambió, tenía buenas notas, pero sus clases ya le daban igual.

Seguía estando con Crabbe y Goyle pero ya no disfrutaba hacer menos a la gente, como antes, simplemente se sentía uno más. Tuvo a muchas detrás de el pero a ninguna le hizo caso, sin Hermione ya nada era igual.

Había intentando por mucho tiempo resignarse a perderla pero no pudo, trató muchas veces de acercarse, hablar con ella, pero también le fue imposible, siempre estaba con Diggory o en clases no lo miraba, así que se conformó con poder verla de lejos, oler su perfume cuando llegaba a pasar por donde el estaba, y extrañarla con toda el alma, el corazón y el amor que le tenía aunque seguía consciente de que todo había sido su culpa y que nunca se perdonaría haberla tratado así.

Suspiraba, esperando recibir una mirada, una sonrisa, lo daría todo por que así fuera, pero eso... eso nunca sucedió...

Ella ahora lo despreciaba, y con toda razón, lo odiaba y no quería saber nada mas de el, por que el había decidido despreciarla, humillarla, abandonarla cuando la necesitaba; para después, cuando todo estaba perdido, darse cuenta de lo mucho que la amaba.

Esperaba pensando, sentado en una silla a lado de su cama y no paraba de recordarla suave y grácil.

-Perdóname Hermione, no supe amarte...

Volteó la mirada hacía su cama pues en esta acababa de aparecer un rosa, la misma que ella tiro a la basura, la que él le dio cuando todo apenas comenzaba. La tomó y salió corriendo sabía que tenía que verla, tenerla cerca, hablar con ella, intentar recuperarla.

Corría tan rápido como podía y saltaba tantos escalones como le era posible hasta que llegó y ahí estaba dándole la espalda observando cada parte de la mazmorra que el no había dejado de visitar para recordar todos sus momentos juntos, buenos y malos.

Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir su presencia, sentía su mirada, no quería voltear, no quería mirarlo no tendría fuerzas para soportarlo. Pero lo hizo, a pesar de que la piernas le temblaban, pues una parte de ella deseaba tenerlo cerca una vez mas. Volteó y se encontró de frente con esos ojos grises que la miraban llenos de amor y remordimiento, mientras que el notaba en los de ella, amor pero con gran resentimiento

_...Espero no fallarte, tengo que marcharme, hemos terminado... _

-Hermione...

...Repite sin mirarme. Yo me voy quedando sola entre la nada, como una flor marchita que se la lleva el viento y lentamente lo he perdido todo...

-Draco... no... no digas nada... no... por favor sal... quiero recordar sola...- la voz se le quebraba, pero no lloraría, lo había jurado.

-NO Hermione, no saldré, yo quiero estar contigo, necesito estar contigo, que me perdones, TE AMO- le dijo el mirándola a los ojos

... Como las manecilla de un reloj en vela justo a media noche; con esos ojos grises que no dicen nada y me van consumiendo, como un soldado que ha arriesgado tanto...

-Lo sé... y yo también te amo, te amo como no tienes idea pero viví sin ti estos meses y voy a vivir mucho mas, no puedo perdonarte, tienes que irte, por favor-

-y lo haré pero no sin haber hablado contigo- le dijo el acercándose pero a cada paso que daba ella retrocedía otro- Por favor, déjame convencerte, déjame sentirte, tocarte, besarte... amarte una vez mas, se que no quieres pero si no muero en el intento... moriré sin ti.

-YO ya morí sin ti, Draco y no estuviste ahí cuando lo necesitaba, quiero corresponderte, pero no puedo, tu me dejaste y el amor no es suficiente para calmar el dolor que todavía vive en mi

...Amando así, teniéndote de frente sin poder gritar, pidiéndole a la noche cuando volverás, si me has dejado en libertad...

-Quiero volver, recuperarte, lo intenté pero tu no me dejas- le contestó él con dolor

-Por que ya es tarde, y no sabes cuanto me costó resistirme a la idea de aceptarte, pero fui demasiado tonta por mucho tiempo, así es que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que esto no llevará a ningún lado... y no lo hice por eso, por eso no te acepté, por eso ahora mi corazón está cerrado

-Pero estas aquí!!

-Por que necesitaba recordar, revivir cada momento y después... poder olvidarlo todo poco a poco. Vine a recordar no a...-

Se detuvo súbitamente por que Draco se acercó rápidamente quedando frente a frente, lo sentía, sentía sus manos en su cintura, su cuerpo pegado al de ella respiraban el mismo aire, pero por alguna extraña razón no la besó, solo la miraba, temiendo el rechazo, la miraba con amor, con deseo, ella quería rechazarlo, pedirle que se alejara pero del mismo modo quería pedirle que la besara y no la soltara nunca.

...Amando así, perdiéndome en tus brazos una y otra vez Cuando vas pronunciando el ultimo adiós, como poder vivir sin ti?... Quédate....

Mirada con mirada, aliento con aliento, sin atreverse a besarla, pero ella no dijo nada

Acercó sus labios a los de ella, hasta sentirla, sintió sus labios rojos y suaves que se movían lentamente junto a los de el entregando en silencio todo lo que sentían

Se escucha en el silencio la desolación de un corazón perdido buscando una salida entre la misma gente entre la soledad...

Se unieron en un beso de amor, de pasión , sin poder controlar lo que sentían como si fuera la primera vez, entregaron todos sus sentimientos sin pensar si quiera en despedirse, o en que talvez sería el ultimo.

Siguieron así, sin parar, sin pensar, solo sintiendo y dejándose llevar. Ella no se preocupaba por las inquietas, manos de Draco que intentaban deslizarse por debajo de su blusa, pero con inseguridad, sin decidirse a hacerlo mientras el tiempo no paraba para ellos.

...Dos almas que se mueren en el tiempo, en el intento en un atardecer, que se va con tu voz, con tu piel

Pero algo les decía que tenían parar, que no siguieran; algo que ambos intentaron ignorar pero ella no pudo así es que se detuvo y suavemente se movió hacia atrás

-NO, Draco, no puedo, no debo, tengo que irme- dijo ella tristemente caminando hacia la puerta

-Iré contigo, déjame acompañarte, estar a tu lado... por favor- le suplicó el interponiéndose en su camino

-No... es imposible...

-Nada es imposible

-SI lo es, nuestro amor lo es... ahora debo irme...

-Pero nos am... – ella lo calló suavemente poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios

-Adiós Draco- dijo ella dándole un beso suave en la mejilla

...Espero no fallarte, tengo que marcharme, tengo que marcharme hemos terminado...

FIN

Canción: Amando así. De: Paola Riquelme

Danina Malfoy


	14. Memorias

Epílogo

Recuerdo de un Amor Perdido

1...Memorias...

Durante mucho tiempo sentí que a lo largo de mi vida no había hecho más que cometer errores...hasta ahora.

Dos de los más grandes fueron enamorarme de quien no debía y el otro, intentar matarme por ese amor que nunca fue.

Solo era una forma de escapar de mis problemas pero aun así lo único que conseguí fue quedarme sin sentimientos, sentimientos que hasta ahora he logrado recuperar.

Aquel amor que sentí alguna vez, no ha vuelto, y nunca lo hará.

Entregué todo lo que tenía y sentía a aquel chico, y no obtuve nada a cambio. Lloré, lo amé y de igual forma lo odié...ese amor me dejó recuerdos, besos, abrazos, interminables horas en sus brazos pero sobre todo lágrimas, sufrimiento y dolor.

Un dolor tan profundo que aún después de tres años no ha cesado y no he logrado olvidar. Nada de mi último año en Hogwarts se ha ido y ahora se ha convertido en parte de mi vida.

Me enamoré de un hombre extraordinario pero cruel, tierno pero frío, con los ojos más maravillosos que he visto, aquellos ojos que te pueden elevar hasta el cielo con sólo mirarte y al mismo tiempo matarte con una mirada dura, fría y gris...

Me entregué por completo a aquel hombre, para después dejarlo a pesar de que él decía que me amaba; pero yo no podía más, había sufrido y llorado demasiado por su causa y me juré no amarlo más.

Él me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba y regresó cuando yo ya tenía un poco de voluntad para alejarme...voluntad que estuvo a punto de romper con una caricia, un beso y su profunda mirada.

Antes de eso yo había querido morir...

No se si sólo fue suerte o fue el destino, pero aquella poción que me envenenaría hasta la muerte, no fue la que preparé; cuando logré recordar, algo volvió a mi mente...una ráfaga de viento movió las páginas del libro y me llevó a preparar una que congelaría mi problema de aquel momento hasta que yo estuviera preparada para afrontarlo...estaba embarazada.

Tomé la poción una noche y el único vago recuerdo que tengo antes de caer inconsciente es la silueta de alguien que entraba justo después. Terminé en la enfermería y sufrí un proceso muy doloroso casi insoportable dentro de mí. Fue como si después de eso aquella criatura permaneciera dentro de mí sin crecer, ni moverse...sólo hasta que salí de la escuela.

Y fue entonces cuando lo rechacé como tantas veces había hecho él y me alejé con la promesa de no llorar de nuevo y no amar a ningún hombre...nunca más.

Llegué a casa con la noticia a mis padres de que yo a los diecisiete años sería madre y aunque no les agradó la idea de que yo regresara embarazada de algún chico del colegio, no hicieron preguntas y me brindaron su apoyo.

Sólo negué la ayuda económica y me trasladé a mi propia casa con mi bebé.

Fue un cambio muy difícil.

Tal vez fue hasta que tuve al niño en mis manos que empecé a amar de nuevo, amo a mi hijo, aunque de una forma diferente de la que amé a su padre, pero no con menor intensidad.

Ethan, como nombré a mi hijo, es un niño maravilloso de tan solo tres años que entiende todo a la perfección, tiene una sonrisa perfecta, rasgos afilados, cabello claro y...ojos grises.

Hasta ahora he vivido con el único remordimiento de haber hecho sufrir a uno de mis mejores amigos que si me amaba, y de haberme hecho sufrir a mi misma.

Casi perdí también a otro amigo pero él me apoyó y ahora sólo lo veo unas cuantas veces, con la promesa de no olvidarnos jamás.

Quien ahora es mi mejor amigo es Jack, que se ha mantenido a mi lado desde que salí del colegio; nos ayuda, y nos acompaña. Por la mañana llama para vernos, cuando puede pasa todo el día con nosotros y por las noches...algunas regresa a su casa y otras cuantas se queda conmigo haciendo que por un momento olvide el dolor que de día siento al recordar las largas noches en brazos de aquel que había jurado olvidar y no he podido.

Cuida de Ethan casi como si fuera suyo y el niño lo adora, aunque le puse en claro que él no es su padre y cuando llegó a preguntar por él, decidí que creyera que estaba en un viaje muy largo del que nadie sabía si volvería...

Todo aquello que pase con él, esos momentos que en cierta forma me hicieron creer que él era mío, no sirvieron más que para abrirme los ojos y hacerme saber que aquel amor era imposible y que ni siquiera aquellos ratos juntos eran nuestros...tan solo fueron momentos robados de una vida en la que para cualquier persona nuestras almas no pueden vivir juntas.

...Después de todo quien aceptaría que yo Hermione Granger fuera de Draco Malfoy...

Fin de Capítulo


	15. Recordandote

Epílogo

Recuerdo de un Amor Perdido

2…Recordándote…

He vivido los últimos años de mi vida con una fuerte punzada en el corazón que al parecer no me deja ser feliz.

Todo empezó al salir del colegio, cuando dejé ir lo mejor que tenía…el amor de una chica que no supe valorar.

Tenía miedo, miedo de amar como nunca había amado, pero aquel miedo la alejó de mí dejándome solo de nuevo, simplemente con el sabor de un último beso, la sensación de un último roce, su aroma y nada mas que recuerdos…todo eso esta impregnado en mí a pesar de que ha pasado el tiempo; ya son tres años, diferentes situaciones y muchas chicas pero ninguna como ella…aquella mujer que me robó el corazón, y que ha logrado estar dentro de mí desde el primer beso.

Me robó el corazón sin saberlo y sin yo darme cuenta. No tuve el valor de decirlo y mucho menos demostrarlo...hasta que ya era tarde, se había ido a pesar del gran amor que le juré y que ella rechazó, dejándome sin fuerzas para correr detrás de ella.

Sin duda lo habría hecho, pero algo dentro de mí no me dejó…el maldito orgullo que me metió en esta situación y que no me ayuda a salir de ella.

Así fue como este amor comenzó, con el orgullo; al principio yo sólo buscaba jugar, divertirme con alguien, y cuando inició aquel juego no pude parar y cada vez que intentaba detenerme y dejarla, sentía la necesidad de seguir, necesitaba verla, besarla, sentirla…

El miedo aumentó cuando me encontré preocupado por ella porque sufrió un desmayo a medio curso, me daba cuenta de que algo pasaba dentro de mí, y todo empeoró cuando me gritó con toda la rabia que había en su ser…que esperaba un hijo mío, cosa que no le creí y la abandoné.

O al menos eso intenté, porque aún así me aprovechaba de su ingenuidad y vulnerabilidad y la buscaba cada vez que podía, aunque fuera solo para verla y tenerla un momento cerca de mí.

Después de eso y aunque nunca lo imaginé, era de esperarse. Ella intento matarse con una poción desconocida que la dejó inconsciente, fue hasta entonces que comprendí que la amaba y me odié por haber sido tan cruel con ella. La cuidé, con una atención que yo nunca recibí pero que estaba dispuesto a darle a la mujer que amo. Me quedé a su lado día y noche, cada minuto que pasaba temía más perderla, estuvo a punto de morir, pero simplemente después de tanto dolor salió con una extraña frialdad que tan solo con su mirada me reprochaba todo el dolor que le había yo causado.

Aquella frialdad me sorprendía y al mismo tiempo me detenía en mis intentos de decir algo hiriente contra ella, quería dejarla, odiarla como antes pero su mirada tan extraña me lo impedía.

Y en realidad siempre fue así…

Ella, con una mirada me decía todo, me incitaba a seguir pero al mismo tiempo me rogaba que no lo hiciera y me detenía cuando sentía que iba demasiado lejos, así era antes de todo, una mirada dulce.

No había conocido a una mujer tan extraordinaria como ella, que con un solo movimiento sabe decir lo que quiere. Nunca fue muy segura, pero su timidez, su inseguridad, su miedo y cierta fragilidad, me conmovían y hacían que deseara abrazarla y protegerla como a un ser indefenso.

Pero después de aquella poción, cada vez que ella me miraba, sus ojos irradiaban una seguridad y fuerza interior que hasta entonces ella no había tenido y yo me sentía un extraño en este mundo de sueños y amor que lo único que no sabía hacer era soñar y amar, pero he aprendido…sueño con verla de nuevo y poder decirle lo mucho que la amo…solo espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde.

Hasta ahora he sentido algo que no había sentido jamás, temo no encontrarla nunca y no poder decirle lo que siento aunque sea solo una vez más. Deseo encontrarla y no descansaré hasta hacerlo.

Ella me enseño a luchar por lo que quiero…y la encontraré de nuevo…

…Hermione Granger me enseñó a mí, Draco Malfoy, a amar…


	16. El Fin

Epílogo

Recuerdo de un Amor Perdido

3…El Fin…

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la recámara, lo que hizo que se moviera perezosamente sobre el colchón. No quería abrir los ojos, no entendía por que las cortinas estaban abiertas dando paso a la luz tan molesta en ese momento.

Por fin logró abrir los ojos al tiempo que una pequeña criatura saltaba sobre su cama.

-¿Qué día es hoy mami?- preguntó Ethan-Hoy es mi cumpleaños¿recuerdas? Hoy es 5 de agosto, mami, quiero conocer el pueblo mami quiero comer helado, y comprar muchas cosas mami¿si? Anda vamos, por favor…

-Ethan…

-Anda vamos, vamos, te prometo que no me pierdo, por favor, y vamos a jugar…

-Ethan…

-Y vamos al parque y comemos galletas y me compras muchos dulces y…

-¡Ethan! Tranquilo, deja de brincar, ven aquí- le decía Hermione ya sentada mientras observaba, como cada mañana, aquellos pequeños ojos grises que no la dejaban olvidar- Haremos lo que tu quieras.

Vivían en una pequeña casa en el mundo muggle pero solían ir al callejón Diagon donde pasaban largas horas.

Hermione trabajaba pero su horario era flexible y le permitía pasar tiempo con el pequeño y nunca le ocultó el hecho de que la magia formara parte de su vida, por lo que de igual forma salían cada vez que podían, como aquella mañana.

Sólo que él nunca le pidió visitar Hogsmeade… hasta ahora

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hogsmeade solía tener mucha gente y aquel día no fue la excepción, todas las tiendas estaban llenas pero no fue impedimento para que Ethan condujera a Hermione entre tanta gente directamente a Honeydukes, de donde salieron con bolsas repletas de dulces.

Hacía aire y el cabello de Ethan se elevaba, cosa que él odiaba y que evitaba continuamente echándolo hacia atrás con cierta elegancia. Hermione lo notó de inmediato y reconoció aquella elegancia como la que conoció en Draco, eran diversos los rasgos que encontraba de él en su hijo y ciertamente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco se despertó aquella mañana con lo que parecía un extraño interés por visitar el pueblo, recordaba haber ido solo pocas veces desde hacia tres años pero aquel extraño interés lo hizo levantarse, ducharse y salir en esa dirección.

Vivía en la antigua mansión q heredó de sus padres y su modo de vestir no cambió en absoluto, su aristocracia y elegancia seguían presentes en él y en todo lo que hacía. Lo que no hizo aquella mañana fue peinarse sino que decidió llevar su cabello tal y como salió de la ducha, cosa de la cual se arrepintió puesto que se elevaba con el paso del aire.

Caminaba pueblo abajo, hacia el área de las tiendas, odiaba el viento y las multitudes, odiaba muchas cosas pero igual se odiaba a si mismo, así que ya todo le daba igual.

Comenzó a abrirse paso entre las personas, casi las empujaba pero poco le importaba.

No sabía que hacía ahí, seguía preguntándose por que diablos había ido, pero cierta punzada en su corazón se incrementaba cada vez que deseaba irse…

Tenía la sensación de que aquella parte de su ser que le faltaba estaría en aquel pueblo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había gente en los establecimientos, en las calles, en las esquinas, a cualquier lado al que Hermione volteara veía una multitud…pero no a Ethan. Si tan solo no se hubiera soltado de su mano o no le hubiera quitado la vista de encima…tal vez el niño todavía estaría con ella y ella no tendría esa sensación que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que eso ocurría. Ethan solía soltarse y siempre lo encontraba unos metros más allá, pero ésta vez había recorrido un par de calles…y seguía sin él.

Desesperada intentó correr, comenzó a llamarlo casi a gritos, pero el niño no aparecía. La angustia se apoderó completamente de ella, miraba en todas direcciones sin una señal, algo que le indicara donde estaba y la magia no parecía servirle de nada en aquel momento…las lágrimas se acumulaban pero luchaba por no llorar.

Y como si fuera una visión a causa de las lágrimas lo divisó fuera de un local, estaba quieto, sereno, ocultando su miedo bajo un fino velo de orgullo mientras esperaba a que ella apareciera.

Caminó deprisa hacia él, sólo miraba a su hijo por lo que tropezó con alguien…

-Lo siento- dijo aquella persona, pero el simple hecho de escuchar aquella voz hizo que Hermione palideciera, se detuvo y lo miró…el porte, la estatura, el cuerpo…hasta que su mirada tropezó con unos penetrantes y profundos ojos grises que la inmovilizaron…

…Casi horrorizada comprobó que estaba frente a frente con Draco Malfoy…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sus piernas temblaron y por un momento amenazaron con dejarla caer pero lo que nunca dudó fue su mirada, volvió a tornarse dura y fría llena del dolor que había cargado los últimos tres años.

Desvió la mirada y trató de seguir su camino pero Draco la tomó del brazo. Cerró los ojos, no quería verlo, con sólo sentir su mano mil recuerdos pasaron frente a sus ojos, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y no dejaba de temblar.

-Suéltame, tengo que irme- dijo ella casi entre dientes

-Hermione, por favor, necesitamos…

-Tú y yo no necesitamos nada, al menos no juntos

-…Hablar, que me escuches, quisiera verte de nuevo-continuó él

-Ya me has visto, y yo no quiero verte más, creí que lo habías entendido, después de todo…

-Mami- Ethan la jalaba de la blusa- mami, quiero irme ya, quien es él?

Draco lentamente soltó el brazo de Hermione ante su mirada dura pero suplicante.

-No…él no es…nadie…no es nadie-respondió ella casi en un susurro tomando a Ethan de la mano, tratando de evitar que Draco lo observara directamente

-Soy Nadie? Él…él es mi…-comenzó a decir Draco intentando observar los rasgos de aquel pequeño, especialmente sus ojos.

-No Draco él no es nada tuyo-contestó ella

-Y de quién es, entonces? Dime de quien es!

-Eso no te importa, nunca te importé yo¿por qué habría de importarte eso?-dijo ella tratando de dar fin a aquel encuentro, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Draco.

-Por favor Hermione, dime la verdad, necesito que hablemos, te…te extraño-dijo él al fin y casi logró que ella se detuviera pero no lo hizo y siguió caminando decidida a no mirar atrás con Ethan de la mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nada había cambiado, lo sabía. A pesar del profundo dolor y el reproche, pudo ver en sus ojos el amor que aún sentía pero…aquel niño…si tan solo lo hubiera visto bien, si hubiera observado sus ojos… estaba casi seguro de que era suyo pero en los últimos meses en el colegio Hermione no dio señales de algún cambio, y aquella poción fue para…

Una idea asaltó su mente…Diggory.

Sabía que fueron amigos y que tal vez continuaban viéndose, si aquel niño era de Diggory todo estaría perdido, todas sus ilusiones de volver, todo su amor, y nada habría valido la pena, definitivamente ella ya no le pertenecería.

Trató de quitarse esa idea pero no pudo, aquello era lo más probable y se odio aún más…seguía tan bella y la amaba con la misma intensidad…

…Supo que si no hablaba con ella se odiaría toda la vida…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hermione entró todavía un poco pálida a su casa, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El hecho de encontrarlo de nuevo, con sólo verlo, la herida se volvió a abrir, creyó estar sobreponiéndose a lo sucedido en el colegio pero ahora se daba cuenta de que nunca fue así.

Ahora más que nunca deseaba alejarse pero al mismo tiempo moriría por volver a verlo y decirle la verdad…sobre Ethan y lo mucho que aún le amaba.

Cerraba los ojos y veía su mirada, más clara que nunca, igual de dura, fría…y llena de amor.

No podía verlo de nuevo, se había prometido no caer de nuevo. Había sufrido demasiado como para tratar de olvidarlo todo pero lo mismo ocurría con su amor…lo amó tanto…

Pero no, no se acercaría a él por el bien de Ethan…y de ella, no deseaba que le hiciera lo mismo, no soportaría que la lastimara otra vez.

Aunque recordaba cada vez que él le dijo que la amaba, tenía miedo…

…Miedo de amarlo aún más…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se encontró con unos ojos grises en la oscuridad a escasos centímetros de los de ella, sentía su respiración, anhelaba su aliento y deseaba sentir su calor…

-Que haces? No deberías estar aquí- dijo Draco en un tono duro y frío tan solo amortiguado por el amor que sentía hacia esa chica.

-Tampoco deberías estar aquí y no tengo por que darte explicaciones pero no sólo tu guardas recuerdos en este lugar -contestó ella con un poco más de frialdad que la que empleó él- La mayor parte de lo que tengo de vida fue en estas instalaciones y muchos de los mejores y peores recuerdos que tengo los viví aquí…en esta mazmorra.

Se encontraban en la vieja mazmorra del colegio donde fuera por la razón que fuera ambos habían logrado entrar y donde al parecer nadie había vuelto a ir en los últimos tres años por que al entrar solo se iluminó con la tenue luz de una pequeña antorcha, por lo que apenas veían sombras.

-No sé por que nos encontramos pero ya que estamos aquí tenemos que hablar

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo y de haber sabido que estarías aquí, no hubiera venido- dijo Hermione secamente sin apartarse de él y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-Se que mientes, aún si hubieras sabido que yo estaría aquí habrías venido, necesitabas venir y recordar al igual que yo, tratar de aclarar lo que sentiste cuando nos vimos esta tarde en el pueblo, se que sentiste algo Hermione, que fue lo mismo que yo sentí y por eso estás aquí

-Y que se supone que TU sentiste? Veo que el tiempo no te ha ayudado Draco, sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre, sólo piensas en ti, en lo que tu sientes, en lo que a ti te parece y vuelves a pensar en ti¿no podrías por un momento pensar en que es lo que sienten los demás? Han sido tres años desde que nos vimos aquí la última vez y muchas cosas han cambiado

-Para mi no ha cambiado nada, te amo con la misma intensidad sino es que con más fuerza ahora que te he vuelto a ver, nunca he dejado de amarte y…

-Y para mí si han cambiado, ahora hay alguien más en mi vida

-Mientes…dijo él entre dientes

-Si no te fijaste aquel pequeño es mi hijo y lo amo a él más de lo que nunca he amado, a sus tres años me ha enseñado a amarlo cada día más

-Tres años? Si tiene tres años solo puede ser…

-Solo puede ser que? Qué importa? Para ti yo fui una cualquiera, así que puede ser de quien sea

-No…no lo fuiste, nunca fuiste eso para mí- dijo él duramente

-No puedo estar segura de eso, sólo tengo tus palabras y una enorme cantidad de acciones que demuestran lo contrario, has jurado amarme pero lo que escuche de ti y viví contigo fue mucho antes de aquel primer te amo que escuche salir de tus labios cuando yo ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimada como para creer lo que me dices- decía ella ahora luchando por no dejar que su mirada se ablandara y por no derramar una sola lágrima- Si tan sólo me hubieras amado desde el principio…

-Te amo desde siempre sólo que fui lo bastante idiota y me dejé llevar por el orgullo para no aceptarlo, déjame intentarlo de nuevo y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo…Hermione…déjame amarte una vez más

-No quiero Draco, no quiero y no puedo dejar lo que he ganado en estos años y regresar a lo mismo, no quiero amarte más…-ahora luchar contra aquellas lágrimas le era casi imposible y comenzó a sollozar

-No te pido nada Hermione…

-Yo tampoco lo hacía! Sólo quería que me amaras…-dijo ella sollozando aún más, al borde del llanto- Y no lo hiciste, siempre me rechazaste, no podían vernos juntos por "tu imagen", no puedes venir ahora y decirme todo esto, no puedo volver Draco, olvida todo…

-No Hermione no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes!

-Y tu si? Tu si podías rechazarme y lastimarme? Usarme cuando querías? Sólo quiero olvidarte Draco, quiero despertar un día y no pensar en ti… si tan sólo aquellos pequeños ojos no fueran grises… si no me miraran de la misma forma con la que tu lo haces…yo no estaría aquí, no estaría en este lugar luchando contra mí misma y contra ti…y podría olvidar…-dijo ella ahora llorando.

-Yo…yo no quería que sufrieras…-dijo él pensando-… Espera… Sólo los Malfoy tenemos ojos grises, Hermione, dijiste que no era…

-Pues si, lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, es sólo MI hijo aunque lleva tu sangre y jamás haría nada que pudiera lastimarlo

-Entonces no lo alejes de mí, ahora que se que es mío no lo alejes, déjame verlo y que sepa que soy su padre, déjame estar con él…

-No Draco, verte lo lastimaría, no soportaría que sufriera lo mismo que yo sufrí a tu lado

-Por favor entiende Hermione, TE AMO y me odio por haberte causado tanto dolor… si te hiriera de nuevo me moriría, no soporto verte sufrir, así como me moriría si te fueras, te amo y amo al pequeño desde que supe que lo tendrías solo que tenía miedo…

-¿TU¿Miedo? Entonces por que no me buscaste? Pase tres años esperando verte de nuevo y al ver que ese día no llegaba me resigne y decidí olvidar, olvidarte a ti, tus besos y todo lo que viví contigo, solo Ethan me recuerda cada día que pasamos juntos…por que no me buscaste si tanto dices que me amas!

-Lo intenté y no pude…estaba desesperado, no podía pensar en nada, sólo pensaba en ti, en nosotros…en que lo nuestro no ha terminado, nunca terminó…

Se acercó a ella y la besó. La beso con desesperación al tiempo que chocaban contra la pared y ella respondía al beso. Se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho, entregándose todo aquello que sentían. Fue un beso de sentimientos y resentimientos escondidos, pero igual de amor y pasión. Las manos de Draco no podían detenerse, necesitaba sentirla, mientras que las de ella solo se ocupaban de no soltarlo. No pensaban en nada. Se besaban con la desesperación de no haberse visto y de no haber sentido sus labios durante tres años. No respiraban, les bastaba con tener el aliento del otro. Comenzaba a faltarles el aire pero no les importó, sólo querían tenerse y sentirse cerca. Draco comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Hermione…

-No…puedo…Draco…no- dijo ella casi sin aire separándose de él aunque sus labios casi se rozaban.

-Lo…siento…no debí…Hermione…te amo tanto…

-No…tengo que irme…debo irme- siguió ella casi en un susurro mientras volvía a buscar los labios de él y lo besaba de nuevo.

Volvieron a volar en un beso de pasión que los llevó a no sentir nada, a solo dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, a seguir lo que el otro hacía…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una punzada en el estómago la hizo despertar, todavía recordaba aquella noche, se tocó los labios recordando el contacto con los labios de él, sabía que no debió haberlo besado…casi seis meses después no sabía nada de él…

Se reprochó, como todos los días, haberse dejado llevar. Y lo peor…le permitió entrar a su mente y conocer sus sentimientos.

Después de despedirse…desapareció.

Se sentía traicionada de nuevo, siempre le ocurría lo mismo y se reprochaba su debilidad, no podía ser que Draco Malfoy hubiera jugado a lo mismo dos veces y las dos veces ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.

Algo dentro de ella se derrumbaba cada mañana al despertar, estallaba el dolor y el enojo que intentó opacar durante tres años y que casi lograba ignorar…pero ahora todo volvía a ser como antes, no podía evitar repetirse lo tonta que había sido al dejarse guiar por aquel chico otra vez.

Volvía a sentirse débil y utilizada…él siempre hacía lo mismo… ¿cómo pudo pensar que esta vez sería diferente? Si ni siquiera pensaba cuando estaba con él, al sentir sus labios toda cordura desaparecía y no quedaba nada que ella pudiera decir para negarse…

La frialdad que había adquirido la perdió en tan solo unos minutos y no lograba recuperarla…menos aún si cada noche soñaba con él.

Odiaba sentirse de nuevo como la niña que fue en Hogwarts, y se estaba volviendo loca…eso hacía él…volverla loca.

Si Ethan no estuviera, ella estaría perdida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ethan, quiero que sepas que te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo- le dijo Hermione sollozando una mañana

-Mami, que tienes? Es por aquel hombre verdad?

-No mi amor, no es nada, solo quiero que lo sepas, aquel hombre no tiene nada que ver con nosotros y nunca lo hará

-Pero mami…¿él es papá?- preguntó el pequeño con un poco de temor, no a la respuesta, sino a la reacción de su madre, quien inmediatamente se puso seria y se levantó a hacer el desayuno, sin decir nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-_¿Hermione¿¿Eres tu pequeña?_-escucho ella a través de la bocina del teléfono

-Si Jack, soy yo¿como estas?-contestó un tanto animada

_-Yo muy bien linda, no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero me preocupas, hace tiempo que no se de ti, y se que tienes algo_

-No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien, solo lo usual…

_-Malfoy…otra vez...mmm…me tengo que ir…nena, por favor no te preocupes, todo se solucionará ya lo verás…cuidate mucho y al pequeño¡¡un beso¡¡Te quiero!_

Unas pocas palabras y menos de dos minutos, pero la voz de su mejor amigo la hacía sentirse mejor, no la aliviaba del todo pero la hacía saber que contaba con alguien…quería demasiado a Jack por ser la única persona que jamás la había traicionado y que sabía que nunca lo haría…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Odiaba tener que ir al supermercado de noche pero tenía que aprovechar que Ethan se había dormido cuando ella se dio cuenta de que faltaba casi todo en la alacena.

Salió dispuesta a no tardarse mucho en regresar por si el pequeño despertaba.

Un embotellamiento la sorprendió de ida y al entrar al supermercado notó que estaba repleto de gente.

-"¿Que nadie puede hacer las compras de día o todos tenían que venir justo ahora?"- pensó para sí misma al estar formada en una de las cajas para pagar. En la cual para colmo, la persona que atendía era la más lenta que se había encontrado jamás.

-¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba?- preguntó la mujer aburrida cuando Hermione llegó frente a ella.

-Sí gracias…disculpe… ¿podría apurarse un poco más?-respondió ella malhumorada y casi le dieron ganas de sacar su varita y lanzarle un maleficio al ver que la mujer le dirigía una mirada de disgusto y seguía actuando con la misma tranquilidad.

De vuelta en el coche el tráfico volvía a ser insoportable a pesar de ser de noche, llevaba más de una hora fuera y le preocupaba que Ethan se asustara al no verla.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- se dijo a si misma cuando unas gotas comenzaron a caer en el parabrisas. Fue peor cuando se convirtió en una tormenta y ella casi no había avanzado nada en la larga avenida por la que iba.

Por fin consiguió pasar los carros que había amontonados y se encontró con que un camión y un coche habían chocado al querer pasarse una luz roja.

Cuando consiguió llegar a su casa estaba más que harta y tendría que bajarse con todas las bolsas bajo la lluvia.

-Tranquila, no podrías estar peor-se dijo para intentar calmarse un poco cuando al bajarse del carro una bolsa se desgarró por debajo y las latas que llevaba dentro rodaron por la banqueta- Cállate Hermione- se volvió a decir ella misma con peor humor.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, dejó las otras bolsas y regresó a la lluvia por las latas que estaban en el suelo que no eran muchas.

Atinó a recogerlas casi todas, solo faltaba una. Cuando se agacho por ella, una mano se le adelantó y la tomó para ofrecérsela.

Aquella mano era inconfundible, aún bajo la lluvia reconocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Subió la mirada soltando una lágrima y lo vio de frente. Draco estaba ahí ansioso de ella pero sin saber que hacer, era consciente de que despareció 6 meses y temía el rechazo de nuevo.

Por su lado Hermione tampoco sabía que hacer, por un lado deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos y por el otro quería reclamarle, gritarle, irse…soltó las latas y se enderezó.

…_No era necesario que te fueras así…_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella secamente casi gritando por que la lluvia no los dejaba oírse- Creí que ya habías tenido suficiente, me engañaste de nuevo¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

-No te engañe Hermione, estoy aquí- dijo él intentando abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó.

-Es obvio que estás aquí¿pero después de cuanto tiempo? Fueron seis meses Draco, no puedes ir y venir a tu antojo¡¡YO si tengo sentimientos!

…_Ni era necesario, que lloraras por mí…_

-¡Yo también tengo sentimientos, créeme que si no los tuviera no estaría aquí, estoy aquí por mi hijo y por ti y no me voy a ir sin que me escuches!

-¿Para que te escucho¿Para que me hagas ilusiones y después te vayas otra vez? Y no vuelvas a llamar así a MI hijo, perdiste el derecho de ser su padre desde hace MUCHO tiempo- le reprochó Hermione- Estoy cansada Draco, no puedo seguir así, vete por favor, si me vas a dejar de nuevo mejor vete de una vez

-No Hermione, no me voy a ir, si vine hoy fue para quedarme…aunque tenga que esperarte aquí afuera, en la lluvia, no me iré si no te tengo.

-Quédate ahí si quieres, no pienso escuchar tus mentiras otra vez…adiós Draco- se dio la vuelta sin siquiera recoger las latas…

…Al momento de darse la vuelta sintió la mano de Draco que la jalaba por el brazo y con la misma fuerza la atraía hacia él y la besaba con deseo y amor, tan fuerte que le dolían los labios cuando logró separarse de él.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo!- le reprochó ella empujándolo- ¡No tienes derecho a hacerme esto!... ¡No me toques!- continuó ella al ver que él se acercaba de nuevo.

…_Ni el beso disfrazado, de ternura…Ni darle una esperanza a mi locura_

Draco caminaba hacia ella e intentaba atraerla hacía él, la tomaba de la cara para besarla, mientras que Hermione lo empujaba y retrocedía

-¡No me toques¡Te Odio¡Vete, Vete!-seguía empujándolo pero en vez de que el se fuera se acercaba cada vez más.

…_No era necesario, que me hicieras feliz…_

Al ver que no conseguía alejarlo no pudo hacer más que darle una bofetada pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo él le sostuvo la mano, la atrajo hacia él y… la besó de nuevo.

Hermione quería resistirse pero algo dentro de ella no la dejaba hacer mas que responder a aquel beso que Draco le ofrecía con tanta desesperación.

Draco no pensaba, solo sentía y recordaba…No quería parar, no podía, estaba ahí por ella y no se iría sin conseguirlo. La amaba demasiado como para dejarla de nuevo, no la dejaría…no esta vez.

…_Ni era necesario que tuvieras que huir…No era necesario, compartir tu amor…_

-Draco…déjame ir…vete- susurró ella al separarse de él- por favor Draco…

-No puedes después de tres años seguir sintiendo tanto rencor…Hermione por favor…

…_No era necesario este dolor…_

-Si puedo, tuviste otra oportunidad hace seis meses pero…me dejaste de nuevo…estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo q sentía, a dejar de negar mi amor…y te fuiste otra vez. Tanto dolor no se olvida Draco, ni seis meses ni tres años pueden hacer que olvide todo tan fácilmente…Sólo tú podrías hacerlo y ya no se si puedo confiar en ti…

…_No era necesario dejarme así…Con este silencio, no se a donde ir…_

-No se si debo confiar en ti-continuó ella-siempre caigo en el mismo juego, en TU juego, y siempre soy yo quien termina sufriendo¿para que regresaste si te ibas a ir? No vuelvas a herirme, te lo suplico, vete y dejame al menos intentar olvidarte.

Las manos de Hermione temblaban, toda ella temblaba mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

_No era necesario, hacerme sentir…El cielo, el suelo, en medio del fin…_

-NO puedo Hermione…los amo…Te Amo…-la obligó a mirarla tomándola por la barbilla- Dejame demostrarte que lo que digo es cierto, soy un idiota por haber desaparecido otra vez sin decir nada pero no te abandoné, no podría hacerlo de nuevo…Déjame amarte…No puedo vivir sin ti...no puedo.

Se acercó lentamente, con la mirada fija en sus ojos…puso su mano en la mejilla de ella con lo cual ella cerró los ojos sintiendo el frío contacto de sus dedos…hasta sentir sus labios fríos por la lluvia, que se tornaron tibios al contacto con los de ella…se dejó llevar…no quería pensar, sólo dejarse guiar por el hombre al que amaba…entregaba todo el amor que tenía guardado y del cual no lograba huir…entregaba todo lo que tenía, como el primer día, el primer beso, la primera caricia…

…_No era necesario, no era necesario…Tener que vivir muriendo por ti…_

-Te Amo Hermione…sabes que siempre lo he hecho…

-No me hieras de nuevo por favor…

-No lo haré, no me lo perdonaría…estoy aquí contigo…déjame estar así siempre…por favor…

-No lo sé…Solo he sufrido por ti…solo he llorado por ti…solo he sentido todo eso por ti…pero…solo te he amado a ti…y sólo podré amarte a ti.

-Perdóname…quiero estar contigo Hermione

-Yo también quiero estar contigo Draco…

Se acercaron mutuamente y se besaron con todos los sentimientos…amor, deseo y con la esperanza de no perderse jamás…

…_No era necesario, no era necesario…Tener que vivir muriendo por ti…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Fin -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hola! Bueno, ya por fin, el último capítulo. Espero en serio que les haya gustado la historia en general, x fa dejen reviews. La canción es "No era necesario" de Reyli, ok?

Nos vemos pronto!

Besos

Danina


End file.
